


Secret Love (Series)

by ELIE0304



Series: Secret Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A crazy idea that has come to life, Abuse, Angst, M/M, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!, daisuga - Freeform, mentioned bokuaka, mentioned iwaoi - Freeform, sensitive, yandere daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga just want to shout to the whole world that he loves Daichi. That he belongs to Daichi only. Sadly he can't. But faith has another plan for this crazy love that they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings and Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGrey/gifts).



> So I made it into a series. It was supposed to be a one-shot but since someone requested if I can make it into a series then why not? Thanks to ImGrey! This is for you!

**********************************

Caramel eyes slowly opened when the owner heard some rustling and said owner was met by a broad back belonging to the one he loves the most.

 

"Daichi?" Suga said groggily.

 

Said man turn around to see the most adorable thing in the world. Suga with his tousled hair rubbing his eyes like a child with his chest exposed which was littered with small bruises that can only be made by lips and rough kisses. 

 

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up love." Daichi said apologetically while going back to the bed to kiss Suga on his forehead.

 

"You're leaving already?" Suga asked again, sadness clearly seen in his eyes and lacing his voice. Daichi's eyes reflected the same.

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry but you know I can't stay longer than this." Even his voice is reflecting sadness. 

 

Suga looked down not meeting Daichi's eyes. Why does it have to be this way? Why?

 

"I k-know." Suga can already feel himself ready to cry. Tears are starting to gather and his vision started getting blurry. 

 

"Hey. Hey. Love. Koushi. Shhh. Don't cry please. I also don't want to go. Don't cry please. It hurts to see you doing so." Daichi helplessly said. It's true. Every single fuckin' time he do this. It breaks his heart that even physical pain can't compare.

 

"I'm sorry. I know that. I just-"

 

"Ssshhhh.. it's okay. I know. I love you Kou." Daichi wiped away the tears that escaped his love's eyes then kissing Suga lightly. 

 

"I promise. This weekend I'm all yours." Daichi said with a smile.

 

'But you'll never be mine forever.' Suga thought but no matter the piercing in his heart he feels he gathered a smile for Daichi.

 

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it. I love you too Dai." 

 

They kissed each other again before Daichi let go to grab his things and went out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

 

When Koushi heard the door close he fell on the bed once again. His tears flowing freely this time. 

 

Why can't Daichi be his. It's obvious how they are meant to be. Why do they have to meet each other when the other is already taken? 

 

But Suga can't help it. He never felt this way before. No one had treated him so gently, so lovingly just like Daichi did. 

 

'We got a love that is hopeless.'

 

"Why can't we be like other couples Daichi. I want to... so badly..." 

 

He cried himself to sleep that time.

 

He always did.

 

Every single time that Daichi leave he would cry. It is always a reminder for Suga that Daichi is never his to begin with. 

 

Suga's thoughts will then lead him to that one faithful night he and Daichi met. 

 

**Flashback:**

_It was in the bar where Suga work as a pianist and singer. And as per protocol after every performance Suga would take a bow. But that night was different from the others._

 

_After taking a bow, Suga's eyes casted in the crowd applauding his performance giving them his ever refreshing smile._

 

_But one person caught his attention. Daichi was sitting at the back with intense eyes focused only at Suga. He shivered at that. It was like a sudden switch was on the moment their eyes met._

 

_Daichi was looking at him like he's the most wonderful thing in the whole world. But their staring got cut off because he need to leave the stage._

 

_Suga thought that it was only his imagination. But as the nights went by Suga will always see Daichi in that same spot. Always looking at him so intensely that it makes him giddy. Like a high school girl who got her crush to notice her._

 

_He tried to avoid thinking about it. Tried to avoid imagining that maybe that handsome guy in the back is interested in him. But then if he is why is he not making a move? So maybe he is not. Maybe he's just some regular who's gaze is naturally intense. That it has nothing to do with Suga at all. That Suga is not that interesting and that he will forever stay single._

 

_Gosh. Those words pierce Suga's heart. He had never had a relationship that lasted for so long. He was always left behind. Suga should have known better that people will never be interested in him so he should stop hoping for the impossible._

 

_But then that impossible became possible._

 

_When he was out of the bar after his session he was met by the same eyes that sent shivers towards his spine and gives him dreams that make his waking moments uncomfortable._

 

_"Hi!" Oh god. Even his voice is so deep that it ring inside Suga's head making him feel light headed. But he composed himself. He shouldn't be weird. Though he can't do anything about the blush that grace his cheek when the man spoke._

 

_"H-hi." Gosh! Why is he stuttering?_

 

_"Nice performace earlier."_

 

_"Thank you."_

 

_Silence. Suga started to overthink. Maybe he should've said something else to continue the conversation. But he was too overwhelm by the fact that Mr. Intense Gaze is talking to him._

 

_"Uhm. This may sound weird."_

 

_Suga looked towards the man in front of him confusedly when he broke the silence._

 

_"I like your singing actually. I... I've been wanting to talk to you ever since.. but I kinda don't have the courage to do so... I was really mesmerize by your voice... And.. and you, especually you in general.. so yeah.." Mr. Intense Gaze said bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck embarrased._

 

_Seeing that Suga can't help it but to chuckle which seems to make Mr. Intense Gaze more embarrassed._

 

_"Suwagawara Koushi." He said offering his hand to the other man while smiling beautifully. "You shoud've said so that you want to know my name that badly." He teased the other man but then not only Mr. Intense Gaze has beautiful eyes, his smile is so captivating also. So warm._

 

_"Does it really show so badly? Sawamura Daichi. Just call me Daichi instead." They shook hands and Suga can feel what others say as that electric current that runs through you the moment you've touch the one you love the most._

 

_"S-suga. You can call me Suga."_

 

_"Alright. Then Suga would you mind to have some coffee with me?" Daichi asked charmingly and oh Suga can feel himself falling._

 

_"You're hitting on me." Suga's thoughts came out of his mouth so he slapped a hand on his mouth._

 

_Daichi chuckled and smiled softly at him. "Well, yes, if you don't mind that too."_

 

_Suga blush again. "I guess that's fine then."_

 

_"I hope that answer is for the both of my offer?"_

 

_Suga only nodded at that feeling somewhat embarrass that someone is hitting on him._

 

_Ever since that day him and Daichi had gotten to know each other better._

 

_As Suga plays and sings that Daichi will be watching from the back on the same place and after every performance Daichi will be waiting for him. They will go to a nearby cafe and talk some more. They got to learn a lot from each other._

 

_Suga was charmed by Daichi. He had never met someone so caring and fun and loving before. Suga was fully captivated by Daichi._

 

_Then the day came that Daichi officially asked him out and he was eager to say yes. What else to say but that? Daichi is a great person. He had a decent job, a great personality match with great looks. Suga can't ask for more. He was so lucky to meet Daichi. And the other man loved him back._

 

_It might be presumptuous to say that they are in love with each other. But Suga can feel it. The connection. They complete each other in more ways than one._

 

_The way Daichi look at him, the way Daichi talk and listen to him, the way Daichi cared for him, all of those are the best moments of his life. Daichi has been a perfect boyfriend. Suga can't ask for more._

 

_That is until he was slapped in the face by reality._

 

**TBC**


	2. Secret and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga's flashback still continues.. Don't worry I'm gonna inform you if it will be back to the present so that no one gets confused..
> 
> On to the story!

**********************************

Chapter recap:

_The way Daichi look at him, the way Daichi talk and listen to him, the way Daichi cared for him, all of those are the best moments of his life. Daichi has been a perfect boyfriend. Suga can't ask for more._

_That is until he was slapped in the face by reality._

(2)

**~continuing from Suga's flashback~**

_Suga thought he was only imagining things. He thought that maybe because he is tired these days that's why he started seeing things._

_He blink several times but the image is still there._

_Daichi is still there sitting at a table his arms around the shoulder of A WOMAN who is glued to his side. In front of them are another couple but older than them. They look cozy together. Then Suga heard something from that table that shattered his heart into million pieces._

_"I hope our Daichi here is being a good husband to you. He can be a klutz sometimes."_

_That was the last straw. Maybe if only he didn't come here he wouldn't see this. But then what? Is Daichi gonna continue their relationship that is full of lies? Why did Daichi lied to him in the first place? Why did Daichi asked him out when he already have a wife?_

_There's so many questions that Suga want to be answered. But most importantly. Did Daichi really love him? Or is that a lie also?_

_He was brought out of his thoughts when his ordered arrived. It's a good thing he asked for a take-out. He needed to get out of here fast. He immediately paid for it._

_He was about to go out when he made the mistake of looking again at that certain table._

_Daichi was looking at him. His face suddenly pale. His mouth wide open in surprise. And his eyes? Surprise, horror and fear can be seen._

_Suga glared at Daichi then went out._

_Daichi did not miss the tears that rolled down Suga's beautiful face. He fucked up. Big time. He suddenly lost his appetite._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ever since that day Daichi won't stop calling him. Actually at that night also, Daichi called him but he was so hurt that he didn't answer any of his calls. He just cried his heart out that night._

_It's been five days since his discovery and Daichi has been persistent. Leaving him voice mails and messages every hour or minute. Just like this time._

_"Hey Koushi its me. Please Koushi! Answer me. Talk to me. I'm begging you. Let's meet up. Let's fix this. Let me explain. I love you Koushi. So much. Please let's talk. I'll be waiting for you in your apartment. No matter what. KOU I LOVE YOU!"_

_Daichi had resorted to begging at the second day since it seems that he discovered that Suga is not living in his apartment at the moment._

_Suga stared at his phone on the table after the message._

_What should he do. He can feel himself crumbling. Daichi sounds so desperate in every call and messages. But then what will Daichi say? What will HE say?_

_Suga shook his head. He made up his mind. He grab his phone and stood up but was then stopped by his friend who is standing in the doorway._

_"Don't tell me you're going after him?"_

_"Akaashi?"_

_Akaashi, one of his closest friends and whom he is currently living with, said, his eyes and tone serious. Suga avoided eye contact. Looking at anywhere else aside from Akaashi._

_"Suga you know the truth! Why are you still meeting him? He hurt you right? You cried every night because of that." Akaashi said frustrated and confused at Suga._

_Suga had been betrayed and hurt in the process. So why?_

_"I... i love Daichi. I know it hurts. But it hurts me more because of the thought that I'm gonna leave Daichi. I know how it feels to be left behind Akaashi. I don't want Daichi to feel that too."_

_"But Suga! Daichi has a wife! What are you gonna be? His secret lover?"_

_At the look on Suga's face Akaashi's eyes widen in surprise and understanding._

_"No... Suga that's-"_

_"I don't care if I'm gonna be Daichi's secret lover. All I care about is Daichi. I love him and he does love me. Please Akaashi?" Suga was looking at him asking for his support and what kind of a friend would Akaashi be?_

_He grab Suga and gave him a hug. "Just.... just be careful okay? Promise me?"_

_Suga nodded his head. "I promise."_

_And with that Suga was out of the apartment. Akaashi pulled out his phone to call their other friend._

_"Hey! 'Sup Kei-chan?"_

_"Oikawa... Suga is meeting Daichi right now." Akaashi said straight to the point._

_"WHAT??!! Why did you let him???"_

_"He needs him. It's his decision Oikawa and all we can do is support him and be ready to catch him."_

_"Poor Kou-chan... I wish he didn't have to experience this... *sniff* "_

_"Well that's love for you."_

_Akaasho said matter of factly. It's true. They talk some more before they ended the call._

_Suga run as fast as he can to reach his apartment. Upon arriving at his floor he saw a man sitting on the hallway leaning at his door._

_"Daichi?"_

_Immediately Daichi's eyes snapped open. He stood up, run towards Suga and hug him tight. Suga returned the hug in the same manner. Both of them not wanting to let go._

_"Koushi. I'm so sorry. I know I've hurt you. But please give me another chance. I'll do anything just to have you back. Just so that you won't be angry at me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was afraid. I fell in love with you at first sight and I can't let you go. I don't want you gone. I want you here with me. I love you Koushi. I...."_

_"Ssshhhhh. I understand. You don't have to say anymore." Suga said softly._

_Daichi was shocked. "You're not angry anymore?"_

_Sug shook his head. "I can never get angry at you Dai."_

_"You're not gonna leave me?"_

_Daichi is so cute, he looks like a child who's security blanket is taken from them._

_"No. I'm not. I'm here now. I love you Dai."_

_After hearing that, Daichi swooped in and kissed Suga fiercely_ _and Suga returning it with the same fervor._

_Quickly they tumble inside the apartment closing the door hastily. Daichi didn't wait any moment to pull Suga inside his bedroom and stripping them both of their clothes._

_Their love making is wild and full of love, of unmentioned pain, of unmentioned fears. But they know. Oh they know so badly._

_What they have is not permanent, unless Daichi made a decision. And he was set to do so._

_They move in sync making sure to let each other know how they feel physically and emotionally. The scratches Suga left on Daichi's back is proof of how tight he is holding on. Holding on to Daichi and with the fear of having to fall. Daichi's rough kisses, leaving marks all over Suga's body, is proof enough how he don't want this man, this beautiful and amazing man, to be taken from him. That Suga is his, and his only._

_And nothing or no one can stop that, can stop them, can stop him. And Daichi is set to do everything in his power to show his love for Suga._

_But everything has to come to an end. They reached their peak shouting each others name. A strong tug on the head. A bruising bite on a pale neck._

_They catch their breath. Trying their best to calm their hearts. Daichi pulled out already missing that warm tightness._

_He enveloped Suga in a fierce hug and Suga burried his face in that broad chest he loves so much. Love how he hears the beating of Daichi's heart. But is that heart beating for him then?_

_As they bask in the glow and warmth of their love Daichi took the initiative to explain things to Suga. His love deserves it._

_Daichi told how his marriage is by agreement between his parents and his wife's family. He does not have a say in it and just wen't with the flow. He don't love his wife. She's caring and all but he don't feel anything for her._

_"If only I had met you sooner before the wedding then I might have run away with you." Daichi told him sincerely making Koushi blush._

_"Koushi. I know it's hard for us. Especially for you. But I don't want to lose you Kou. I don't want you gone in-"_

_"Daichi." Suga cut him off giving Daichi his reassuring smile. "It's okay. You won't lose me. I'm still gonna be here. I'm not leaving you."_

_Daichi was surprised at first then he kissed Suga again giving him his wonderful smile that Suga loves so much._

_"Thank you Kou. I love you. I promise you Koushi we'll be together. Just you and me. I will be yours and you will be mine."_

_The way Daichi said that while looking at Suga's eyes sent shivers towards Suga's spine._

_"But I'm already yours Daichi. I love you too."_

_They snuggle in each others warmth and drifted off to sleep._

_And so, on that night, their secret and lies started._

**TBC**

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Finally after contemplating so much on what to add and remove ... it became like this. XD
> 
> Honestly I don't know how to write a sex scene, to put it bluntly. I tried, I really did. But everytime I write it my blush is so.... (//∇//) unstoppable. Lol I get embarrassed and in the end I delete the whole sex scene.
> 
> But I really want to do it. So I hope that the way I did it in a subtle way is okay? I'm still new in writing this kinds of scenes but I'm gonna do my best to make it better..
> 
> Oh! And another thing? Suga's flashback ends here.. I'm gonna move to the next part which is in the present...
> 
> For now... I hope you guys liked it??
> 
> Till the next update..
> 
> ELIE


	3. 'What's the fun in there darling?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can stop Daichi from getting what he wants. And it is Koushi that he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA!! Here's an early update of the story for you guys because I love you all.. *wink*
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**********************************   

Chapter recap:

_"Thank you Kou. I love you. I promise you Koushi we'll be together. Just you and me. I will be yours and you will be mine."_

_The way Daichi said that while looking at Suga's eyes sent shivers towards Suga's spine._

_"But I'm already yours Daichi. I love you too."_

_They snuggle in each others warmth and drifted off to sleep._

_And so, on that night, their secret and lies started._

 

**********************************   
**(** **3)**

Ever since that night. Suga and Daichi had started their secret relationship. Days had turned to weeks. Weeks into months, and months into years. They've been keeping that kind of secret relationship

The only ones who knows are Suga's friends, Akaashi and Oikawa, while on Daichi's side without him knowing, his co-officer and friend Iwaizumi had an idea. Daichi can never kept something from him. They were working together for so long that it's easy to catch when someone is hiding something.

Daichi is inside his office sorting through the reports passed by other officers when someone knocked on his door. He looked up only to see Iwaizumi coming inside with a folder on his hand.

"Ah Iwaizumi. What made you come here? I thought you're working on an assignment today?" Daichi asked.

Iwaizumi looked at him steadily and seriously. Daichi knows that look. This is serious talk. But not about work.

"I had Kuroo cover for me for a while. Daichi we need to talk." Iwaizumi said and he frown when Daichi suddenly avoided his gaze.

"What about? Can't it wait?" Daichi replied. Shuffling through the papers on his desk just so that his hands won't shake.

"Who is Sugawara Koushi?" Iwaizumi asked and he immeditely notice the sudden stop in Daichi's hand before he looked at Iwaizumi with surprise.

"How did you know about him?" Was he so careless that someone saw them and told Iwaizumi about it? And even if no one can detect their relationship, being them both guys, Iwaizumi will surely know.

"Does not matter. Just answer my question Daichi."

"I do not want to answer it." Daichi said with an edge on his voice.

"Using your right to remain silent so it can't be use against you? Come on Sawamura! This isn't even court." Iwaizumi is pissed off.

"Sawamura this is dangerous grounds you're threading! You do know that right? You're a chief officer in this unit! Remember that. If this gets out you're not the only one going to be affected. You know that." Iwaizumi said loudly. It's a good thing that their office is soundproof.

"If you know already then why ask??!!" Daichi said letting his anger get him fast.

"Because I want to hear it from you! I'm your friend Daichi. In situations like this you know more than anyone that you need someone to talk to. Who has your back. Can't you understand that? I know you for so long. I know your situation with your wife. And I know how responsible you can be. You won't be involving yourself to this mess if you're not serious. I'm just telling you Daichi that if you don't fixed this, THIS will be a big mess. And what do you think will happen to that Sugawara?" Iwaizumi loudly said if that can kick some sense to his friend. He was just afraid for Daichi. 

But Iwaizumi was shocked when Daichi met him dead in the eye. His dark brown eyes full of anger and something else that sent shivers, something close to being possessive but Iwaizumi dismissed it thinking that Daichi is just mad.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING KOUSHI INTO THIS!!! Nothing will happen to him unless I permit it!!! Koushi is mine and no one can break that! You hear me? No one Iwaizumi! I'm fixing it already so don't bring this crap ever again Iwaizumi!"Daichi boomed and just like a switch had been turned off. Daichi looked at his friend shock at his own outburst. 

"I-I'm sorry Iwaizumi. I didn't mean to yell at you.. It was just.. It's just..." Daichi put a hand on his face. He had let his anger get the better of him. Iwaizumi walked towards his friend and put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "It's okay. I understand. It's hard for you right now. But don't forget that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Daichi nodded his head not looking at Iwaizumi but at the crumpled papers in his hands. 

With that Iwaizumi took his leave. He can feel his guts telling him that this will be ugly. And Iwaizumi trusts his instincts in these kinds of things.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It doesn't matter what others will say. For Suga right now he is the happiest. Despite their tight schedule Daichi still finds time to spend with him. To make Suga the happiest man. On their anniversary last year Daichi took Suga in the outskirts of the country away from the bustling of the city. That was the best moment of Suga's life. Daichi was all his. It was just the two of them enjoying each other. Suga hoped they can have more of this kinds of time.

Sure Suga feel guilty for what they are doing but he can't help it. He was so in love with Daichi. He can't bare to be apart from him. If they had a child then Suga would stop this madness from the beginning, he don't want someone innocent to be involve. But since there is none. It's okay right?

Though uncertain Suga tried his best to dismissed those scary thoughts in his mind and will it to focus to what is important is right now. 

Right now. He was in a store buying some confectionery that he plans to give to Akaashi and Oikawa later on since he and Daichi decided to visit them. He feels bad for his friends for always making them worry. 

Daichi is waiting for him at the cafe at the other side of the road waiting for their orders. Doing it this way can save them time. After paying for it Suga hummed on his way back to the cafe when he was near it though Suga froze on the spot. 

In the table where Daichi is waiting for him to arrive a woman is sitting on the chair he is occupying earlier on. That woman is Daichi's wife. Sawamura Aiko. She was holding onto his jacket that he left there. What is going on? What is Daichi's wife doing there? Isn't she supposed to be out of town?

Suga jumped when he felt his phone vibrating indicating a message. He open the mail and if his face can get any paler then it did. Suga can feel his body going numb, he feel's sick. Like everything around him is moving so fast but his attention was only focused on that line on his phone.

_"Don't return to the cafe. She's here. Koushi I think it would be for the best if we don't meet each other for a while. I promise Kou. I'm gonna make it up to you. I love you."_

But the only thing that rings inside Suga's head are the words _"_ _t would be for the best if we don't meet each other for a while"_ It was like a bucket of ice had been poured over him making him shiver. Suga can feel his tears pouring on his face so he turn around and immediately hailed a cab going back to the comfort of his apartment.

Ever since that day Suga didn't come out of his apartment.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"I wonder what she look like Dai? Is she also beautiful as me? Or more beautiful than me? Must be a sweet person for you to be so smitten. That you'd do anything for them even file divorce papers without consulting me." Aiko's voice was full of anger and jealousy. She just missed the moment to finally meet her husband's mistress added to the stress that her husband had the guts to file a divorce paper. 

"You won't see them no matter what Aiko. Just sign the fucking divorce papers already." Daichi said with venom on his voice but he tried to cool out his expression. But if looks could kill his wife will be dead. 

"AH! But what's the fun in there Darling? I want to see that girl suffering and grabbing for something that can never be hers." She said with a smirk and then stood up to leave.

Daichi clenched his fists to stop himself from punching anything. As if that would happen. No one can stop Daichi from getting what he wants and it is Koushi that he wants the most.

 

**TBC**

**********************************   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO!!! I updated earlier than I anticipated because I had nothing better to do in the office.. XD It feels so good when your boss is not in the office.. lol And I updated my other stories as well!!! 
> 
> So how's the story so far? (even if it isn't that far yet) I'm almost at the most exciting parts!!! I can't wait to write them..
> 
> Your comments and kudos is very much appreciated... \\(^0^)/ I hope to hear from all of you!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> ELIE


	4. The start of a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only they knew that at that moment a storm is about to come that will be their worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!! How's everyone doing?? This update was SUPPOSED TO BE on Saturday, unfortunately things happen at work and it got busy... and this morning I got busy updating the news about Oldcodex in LA...
> 
> Sorry for the late update... and thank you for reading this story!! (^0^)/
> 
> Enjoy!!

******************************************************

Chapter Recap:

_"AH! But what's the fun in there Darling? I want to see that girl suffering and grabbing for something that can never be hers." She said with a smirk and then stood up to leave._

_Daichi clenched his fists to stop himself from punching anything. As if that would happen. No one can stop Daichi from getting what he wants and it is Koushi that he wants the most._

******************************************************

(4)

It was just an ordinary day off for a certain officer. Just a day of lazying around with his boyfriend while watching movies about aliens. Of all things.

It was fine though. Iwaizumi didn't mind that as long as Oikawa's mood is borderlining on the nice side. As much as he loves his boyfriend, Iwaizumi is just easily pissed off by Oikawa who knows how to push his buttons.

Then he heard a sniffle from his arms. "Don't tell you're crying again? We've watched this movie like a thousand times." "Iwa-chan meany~~ it's just so sad... *sniffle* why can't you see that... *sniffle*" Oikawa said his nose getting runny and his eyes puffy.

No one would have believe him if he told them that Oikawa is a messy crier considering he was like a model of perfection outside. But Iwaizumi was never fooled by it. At first maybe. But putting that aside, Iwaizumi gabbed the box of tissues on the table and proceeded to clean his boyfriends face.

"Stop crying now. The movie is over." "Iwa-chan~~ I'm gonna miss ET..." Oikawa said sadly. If Iwaizumi is going to be honest he'd say that right now Oikawa is the most adorable thing.

"I know. I know. ET will miss you too. So stop crying now." Iwaizumi said again consoling his crying boyfriend. If Iwaizumi's underlings saw this comical scene? They would've think that the Iwaizumi-san that they feared and respected at the same time was taken by the aliens. Who knew Iwaizumi can be the gentlest boyfriend one could have but only if his partner is not being an ass.

Their sweet moment were broken when Oikawa's phone started ringing. Iwaizumi saw the name "Akaashi Keiji" flashing on the screen immediately Oikawa picked it up as if the phone will disappear within the miliseconds it wasn't answered. "Kei-chan?" Oikawa asked in a voice that Iwaizumi knew very much. Something serious happened. And Iwaizumi was pretty right about it especially when Oikawa excused himself and went to the kitchen.

Although it hasn't been that long that they started daiting but considering Iwaizumi's job? It's pretty easy for him to figure out Oikawa's moods and personality. And right now this isn't good. Then he heard that name. _Kou-chan._ Oikawa's nickname to Sugawara Koushi.

Truth be told. Iwaizumi haven't met this Sugawara. He only saw him through pictures and Oikawa likes talking about his two bestfriends.

It is through Oikawa that Iwaizumi knew about Daichi's love affair. He was scrolling Oikawa's phone gallery (because Oikawa wants him to see the place he went to with his friends that Iwaizumi was not able to attend because of his work) when he stumbled upon a certain photo.

There were two guys, the taller one hugging the other from behind. They were smiling so widely. They look perfect together like two different puzzles that fits together. The shorter one has ash-blond hair, with hazel-brown eyes, fair skin and slim body. But what makes Iwaizumi paralyzed in shock is the other man. The taller one with short dark hair and dark brown eyes with a broad shoulder and built body. 'Daichi.' He thought. How can that happen? How did this happen?

Immediately he asked Oikawa who those two are and Oikawa told him and since Oikawa trusted him he also told Iwaizumi about the situation of those two. Oikawa's words that time is still fresh in Iwaizumi's mind, _"They look so good together. They definitely fit. But it's just so sad that they can never belong to one another."_

Iwaizumi didn't mention to Oikawa that he knew Daichi. He knew this isn't the right time. He needs to talk to Daichi without the other being aware that Iwaizumi knew.

No matter how long they have known each other, Daichi is still the hardest person for Iwaizumi to crack. Like he intentionally hides himself from everyone and pretend that he wears his heart on his sleeve. That's the one important thing Iwaizumi knew about Daichi.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Oikawa passed by the living room to go to the bedroom. He heard some shuffling inside then Oikawa came out again with his things.

"Iwa-chan I'm sorry I need to go. Kou-chan won't come out of his apartment and Kei-chan is super worried. I need to be there. Koushi need us right now. I'm sorry I have to ruin our night." Oikawa apologized to him looking worried and stressed.

"It's okay. I understand. We can do it again. Right now your friends need you, so go." Iwaizumi said hugging and kissing Oikawa who did the same thing.

"Thank you Hajime. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go Trashykawa!." Iwaizumi said pretending to be annoyed to make Oikawa relax and it wasn't futile when he saw the smile on Oikawa's face.

After waving at him Oikawa was out of the door. A few minutes after that passed Iwaizumi dialed a certain number. When the line got through Iwaizumi immediately said,

"Daichi, it's me.... Nothing.... this isn't about work. I thought you might be stressed right now and need some time to get out? Would you like to go out for drinks?"

After confirming that with Daichi, he cleared his living room from the clutter to welcome his next guest.

******************************************************

"Kou-chan we're worried for you. Come out of your apartment once in a while!" Oikawa said feeling frustrated.

"Oikawa is right. Suga it's not healthy for you. You've been like this since the other day. What happened really?" Akaashi asked him calmly but it is obvious that he too is worried about his friend.

Suga chose to remain silent though.

The other day he met up with Daichi, it didn't go well. Daichi's wife was suddenly there and Suga does not know what to do. Until Daichi messaged him. Suga at that moment heard his heart breaking. It was a heavy blow for him.

This is the first time that Suga had felt how risky and scary their relationship is. Suga was scared but he cannot deny the fact that he loves Daichi so much he's willing to take this risk.

"I met up with Daichi...... but then his wife suddenly showed up." He finlly said still not looking at his two friends.

"Ohmygosh! Did she saw you?"Oikawa exclaimed terrified, Akaashi's eyes widen for a bit in surprise then he frowned.

Oikawa and Akaashi are the only ones who knows about him and Daichi. They are the only ones whom Suga trusts and the only one whom Suga confides to. Though they supported him he knows that they are also afraid for Suga. He have such great friends.

As much as they like Daichi, let's admit it Daichi is the nicest, responsible, caring, loving, handsome and rich guy they've met and he is also the only one who can make their friend smile and laugh so carefree and happy, but he also had the power that can destroy their friend. What will happen to Suga then? They are afraid to know. They are afraid for him.

Sawamura Daichi is like a double edge sword for Sugawara Koushi.

"She didn't." Oikawa let out a sigh of relief and so does Akaashi. "I saw them first and Daichi manage to warn me. So I ran away." A tear rolled down Suga's face at that without him noticing but his two friend does. They sat down at both his side and hug him.

"Ssshhhh... It's okay Kou-chan. We're here for you." Oikawa said while Akaashi rub his back.

"It's so hard. We have to hide every single time we go out. We can't even be the way other couples are. _I wish that we could be like that_." More tears pour out of Suga's eyes and he started hiccuping.

It pains the two to see him like this. "But you know Suga. There's only one way out of this. You know that right?" Akaashi asked but Suga shook his head hard. "No. No. I don't want to. I love Daichi. I can never leave him. I don't want to leave him. I promised him. Akaashi I don't want that. No one had love me like this before. So not that please." Suga beg Akaashi and the black haired man just hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for suggesting that. I know. And we will be here to support you always. We got your back. Remember that. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." As Akaashi said that Suga calmed down a bit. Oikawa let a tear fall from his eyes too and he hug the other too.

They stayed with Suga for as much as they can until he had recovered from his breakdown. He goes to his work again and when he came back from work Akaashi and Oikawa will be there to accompany him for the time being until Daichi started showing up again and made Suga's life more brighter.

Suga was so thankful of his friends. That they understand him and that they are always there to cheer him up.

Though Oikawa and Akaashi didn't leave without warning Daichi first to be careful with Suga and if he make Suga cry again Oikawa and Akaashi will be there to give him a piece of their mind. (of course they said this when Suga wasn't looking)

If only they knew that at that moment a storm is about to come that will be their worst nightmare.

 

**TBC**

******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!! I hope you all like this chapter.. And some IwaOi (more like this chapter is IwaOi)..
> 
> This is the FIRST TIME I wrote something for another pair that is NOT DaiSuga... So did I do great?? Is it okay?? Or did I mess up??
> 
> Tell me what you think guys?? So I can improve in the next chapters...
> 
> Thank you!! Your votes and comments are always welcome in my open arms...
> 
> ELIE


	5. Blood In His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata isn't supposed to hear any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday is a holiday in my country so I had an extra day to laze around. The internet connection is so crappy that I got tired of the buffering and in the end I decided to just write something. AND I CAN'T CHANGE MY WARNINGS... So yeah I put it here....
> 
> WARNING: too many cursing, violence, infidelity, mentions of something that is not good (I cannot tell it because I do not want to spoil you guys.)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**********************************************************

_Chapter Recap:_

_If only they knew that at that moment a storm is about to come that will be their worst nightmare._

 

_************************************************ _

"JUST FUCKING SIGN THE PAPERS ALREADY??!!" Hinata jumped when he heard the loud voice of their neighbor. Just hearing Mr. Sawamura yelling makes Hinata quiver in fright. He now believes that nice people are the scariest when angry.

"Do you think I will let you and that whore of a mistress get happy??!!!! HAH! IN YOUR DREAMS DAICHI!! AND I'M GONNA FILE A FUCKING CASE ABOUT YOUR INFIDELITY!!! LET'S SEE IF THAT BITCH CAN DO SOMETHING!!!" Mrs. Sawamura yelled back and Hinata cringed when he heard a loud slap followed by a yelp.

"YOU BITCH! Don't you dare say that Koushi is a whore when it is very clear that you're the whore!! Don't you dare talk big about INFIDELITY AND ALL THAT CRAP WHEN WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU'RE BEING FUCKED BY SOMEONE ELSE AND STABBING ME BEHIND MY BACK!!! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO FILE A COMPLAIN!!!" Mr. Sawamura yelled back. He must've hit his wife and Hinata's eyes widened at the news. He shouldn't be hearing something like this.

"YOU STARTED IT!! AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I'M NOT GONNA SIGN THAT GODDAMN PAPER!!"

"YOU BITCH!!--"

The next thing Hinata knew are the crashes of something breaking. He went towards the window to take a peak but when he did the curtain on the other house is closed. The cluttering and noise continued and suddenly it was dead silent. Hinata gulped, what is happening there?

"Hinata?" The said man jumped a foot at where he is standing when his name is called. "Ka-kageyama? Sawa--"

"Don't. It's their business not ours. We don't have the right to interfere." Kageyama said straight to the point knowing what his lover is thinking. He inconspicuously looked at the window towards the room at the other house beside them.

Hinata looked down twidling his fingers. A sign that he is nervous. When they heard the front door opening and shutting they peaked again in the window. They saw Mr. Sawamura putting his luggage bags in the trunk of his car and what they saw next had their breath stopped for a moment.

Mr. Sawamura took out a towel and started wiping out something from his hands. Hinata felt like he's going to be sick at the sight.

When he was done wiping he threw the towel away in the bush and opened his car door but then he stopped.

Kageyama immediately pulled Hinata out of the windows way. He can feel that Sawamura-san is going to look their way. He's a fucking police after all. His insincts are very enhanced. He will know if he's being watched.

Hinata clamped his mouth shut at that along with his eyes. He can feel his and Kageyama's heart beating so fast like they are racing. He was trembling. He was so scared that Sawamura-san saw them and will probably come into their house.

They jumped when they heard the car engine starting and probably the car moving out into the driveway. When they can't hear it anymore both of them released a sigh they never thought they were holding.

Hinata began to cry and Kageyama sat them both on their bed. He rub circles on his back while he sob on his arms.

Kageyama grab his phone and dialed the emergency number. When the line was picked up he immediately said "Please come here at (address) we heard crashing at our neighbors house!  We think someone was killed there!! Hurry!! Please!!"

"We're on our way sir. Just stay inside your house until we get there." The officer said and the line went dead.

Kageyama hugged Hinata. What they saw earlier makes him shiver and he knows this will give him and Hinata nightmares. They definitely need to move houses now. Somewhere safe.

What they saw earlier, that is definitely blood. There's nothing that can rival that red.

Mr. Sawamura is wiping blood from his hands.

 

********************************************************

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the station later on?" Oikawa asked as he and Suga stopped in the entryway.

Suga smiled gratefully at his friend's concern. "Yes Tooru! How many times do I have to tell you that I can go there by myself. You just want an excuse to be late in that meeting of yours."

Oikawa hung his head dramatically. "Awwww. Busted. But that meeting is really boring!!"

Suga laugh at that. "It's part of your work Tooru." He reminded his friend.

"You're so lucky you have a week off and can have a nice long vacation." Oikawa said with a pout and his hands on his hip.

"It's not really a vacation. I need to fix some papers for my parents back in Miyagi." Suga explained. That's right, last time his parents called asking him a favor. And since he is the only child there's nothing much that he can do. Besides he misses his parents so much.

"Wait does Daichi-san knows you're going back to Miyagi?" Oikawa asked again.

"Yeah. He's actually gonna follow me there but after I explained to my parents about our situation." Suga said sadness seeping into him. He does not want to make his parents sad. They are the best parents he has. They were so supportive and even after he came out of the closet and told them the truth, they accepted him with loving arms. Though Suga knows that they are saddened with the prospect of not having a grandchild of their own but they put the happiness of their son before theirs.

Suga can't be more thankful to them. He really love his parents.

"Hmmm... I'm sure Uncle and Auntie will be shock. But they love you so much I'm sure they will accept Daichi-san." Oikawa reassured his friend and Suga nodded.

"Thanks Oikawa. You're the best." Suga said with a smile.

"Aren't I always??!!" Oikawa boasted doing his signature pose of combing his hands on his hair his other hand on his hip and his chin pointed up high which Suga just laugh at.

"Say hi to Uncle and Auntie for me okay?" Oikawa said lastly hugging Suga. "Take care okay? We're gonna miss you! And when you get back let's have a celebration!" Oikawa said with a wink.

"Hai. Hai. We will. Now off you go!" Suga shooed his friend out and he closed the door to start washing the dishes and start cleaning before he starts packing his things.

When he was done with the dishes the door suddenly opened. He thought Oikawa forgot something so he went to check on him.

"Tooru did you-- Daichi? What are you doing here?" Daichi was in his entryway closing the door. He came over Suga and hug him tight then he kissed Suga deeply.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and Suga feels giddy and light headed at the sudden knee weakening kiss.

"D-daichi??.... whhatt..." he stuttured but Daichi cut him off.

"Koushi let's go on a vacation!"  
Daichi exclaimed with his eyes sparkling and his smile so wide.

"Vacation?" Suga was confused as Daichi nodded his head eagerly.

"Let's get away. Away from everything." Daichi said seriously holding his hand and smiling gently and lovingly at him and Suga was swept off his feet again.

"But... But I have to go to my parents house." He tried to reason although weakly. Something seems strange.

"Can't you do that after?? What about this? We go to our vacation then we go to your parents house. I'll be with you and I'll introduce myself to them just like a man. Please Koushi. I really want to make it up to you. I want to spend more time with you. Just the two of us. I love you Koushi." Daichi said holding onto his hands tightly and kissing his knuckles.

"I love you too Daichi. I guess we can do that then. I'm sure they won't mind." Suga finally said and he was blinded by the big smile on Daichi's face.

Immediately they pack his things and drove away.

While on the road Suga asked Daichi where they are going. Daichi took his hand gently and kissed the back of it. "It's a surprise my love."

And Suga believed in him. Suddenly his cellphone rang it was Oikawa calling. He was about to answer it when Daichi stopped him.

"It's our vacation right? I really like your friends but you see I want you all for myself Kou. I think they will understand if you don't answer now. Is that okay? You can explain to them later on." Daichi said his face hard and he was looking straight on the road.

"Okay. I think it won't hurt." Suga agreed with a smile. "Can you turn it off for me?" Daichi asked again and Suga didn't think twice before doing so albeit knowing how it was weird of Daichi to ask him that.

"Thank you Kou. I love you."

"I love you too Daichi."

 

**TBC**

*******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert suspense song*
> 
> The drama and suspense begins.. XD
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind that I threw in KageHina in this story... Tbh KageHina is the first pair I liked in Haikyuu... I kept on reading DJs about this pair and when I was reading fics about KageHina someone had the gals to throw in a DaiSuga fic in my face and BOOM! DAISUGA OTP IS BORN!!! It's just sad that there's not that many translated DaiSuga DJs around. (._.)
> 
> But anyway... How's the story so far?? *nervously waiting*
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ELIE


	6. Of life turning moments and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just close your eyes
> 
> You'll be alright
> 
> Come morning light,
> 
> You and I'll be safe and sound.. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! How's everyone??? I'm so elated in writing this story you know why??? Because someone made a playlist for this!!! WHOOOO!!! I'm putting the playlist on the next chapters... Thanks a bunch @yvngpook!!!
> 
> Forgive me if there are errors involve!!

_Chapter Recap:_

_"Okay. I think it won't hurt." Suga agreed with a smile. "Can you turn it off for me?" Daichi asked again and Suga didn't think twice before doing so albeit knowing how it was weird of Daichi to ask him that._

_"Thank you Kou. I love you."_

_"I love you too Daichi."_

*********************************************************

  
**(6)**

There will come a moment in our life when suddenly everything good turned out for the worst. A sudden 360 degree turn that will make the biggest impact in your life and you are not even ready and armed for that kind of situation. It will just hit you in the face without so much of a blink.

To get out unscathed is the only option you thought you have. But lady faith does not find that entertaining. She will set you up in a roller coaster ride that will forever make you dizzy and gasping. Whether you get out okay and unharmed is just part of the many options laid out.

You're not even ready to begin with.

Oikawa was never ready for that ride at all.

He was spending some quality time with his Iwa-chan when said man's phone vibrated. Seeing an incoming call Oikawa picked up the phone to bring it to Iwaizumi who is currently washing the dishes.

"Iwa-chan it's your phone. Someone's calling. It says Kuroo." Oikawa said and was about to hand it over when he saw Iwaizumi's hands submerge in the sink.

"Can you answer it?" Oikawa nodded press the answer call and press the phone on his boyfriend's ear while he holds it and Iwaizumi continued washing the dishes.

"Hello? Iwaizumi speaking."

_"Iwaizumi where the hell are you right now??!!!"_ Kuroo yelled and Iwaizumi winced at that. Oikawa raised his eyebrows hearing the loud voice even if it's not on loudspeaker.

"I'm at home. What's the problem?" Iwaizumi asked immediately picking up the background noise like everyone is panicking.

_"We need you here. We have a SERIOUS situation."_   Kuroo said emphasizing on the word 'serious'. Iwaizumi's hand stilled and Oikawa looks more confused as his expression turned serious. He can feel how restless Kuroo is. And when Kuroo said the word serious while being restless it definitely is serious.

"What's the situation?"

_"We received a report roughly almost an hour ago. Someone got killed--"_

"Then shoudn't you be calling Sawamura-san for that?" Iwaizumi interrupted and Oikawa got more confused. That name is definitely familiar or is it just a coincidence?

_"That is the problem! We can't contact him and...."_ Kuroo continued his explanation of the situation.

Oikawa was startled when his boyfriend's expression got shock then he frowned and he looked at him. Why? Iwaizumi wiped his hands on his apron as fast he can. Then he grab the phone from Oikawa's hold and his other hand grab Oikawa in the arms.

"Iwa----"

"Tooru. You know where Sugawara is living right?" The way Iwaizumi asked that makes Oikawa's gut twist. Somethings definitely wrong. And why is he asking about Suga? Did something happen?

"Y-yeah. Why? Did something happ--" But he was cut off again when Iwaizumi turned to his phone again.

"I have an idea on where Sawamura might be. I'm gonna send the address, I'm on my way there. Send back up! This is high priority! I repeat! High priority! The suspect might be holding a hostage!" Iwaizumi yelled and Oikawa's eyes widen at shock. Dread coming over him.

Iwaizumi ended the call and hastily remove his apron. He then grab Oikawa's hand and drag him out towards the living room where he grab the house and car keys and Oikawa's phone. "Hold this and stay here. Here's my phone message Kuroo about Sugawara-san's address. I'll just grab something." He instructed him as he went inside the bedroom.

Oikawa was confused at first but then he came out of his slight stupor and followed Iwaizumi inside. "What's going on? Why do I have to tell him Kou-chan's---" Oikawa froze on his spot on the door. Iwaizumi is on the process of stuffing his guns on the gun holder that is snug around his waist. "Hajime?! What is really going on??!!" Oikawa yelled sweating nervously. This is not happening. He is not seeing this. Iwaizumi knows Oikawa feels restless when he sees his guns so he always put them away. But now, there's no time for that.

He ignore Oikawa's question seeing that he is panicking. He needs to calm in this kind of situation. "Did you do what I said?" "I'm asking what's going on!! I'm not budging here until you tell me!!" Iwaizumi can feel his nerves getting high. They don't need this.

"If we don't budge here your friend will be in danger Tooru!! Either you do what I say or he dies!! Your choice!" Iwaizumi yelled and he regretted it immediately seeing the shock look on Oikawa's face and the tears flowing in his eyes.

"W-whhaat?"

"He's in danger right now Tooru we need to get there fast. I'll explain everything on our way there. But for now Kuroo needed that address they needed to get there fast too. Every second that is passing brings us farther from your friend but I promise. I won't let anything happen to your friend." Iwaizumi said calming his voice, being agitated won't work on Oikawa because he will feel that too. Oikawa cried as Iwaizumi hugged him.

They parted immediately and Oikawa did as he was told earlier. "I need to tell this to Akaashi too. He needs to know." Iwaizumi gave his approval and so Oikawa called his other friend.

He tried calming himself but the heavy pounding of his heart reminds him of the dreaded moment they are facing. Of all things, this is not what he is expecting regarding Suga and Daichi's secret love affair. Why?

And the hardest part for Oikawa is that Suga might not have a clue as to what really is going on. Their innocent angel at the hands of a devil in disguise.

This isn't true. Everything will be  fine. His friend, Kou-chan is fine. He's the sweetest angel he has known in this world and he can't afford to lose him. He's so important to Oikawa and Akaashi's life. But Oikawa knows at the back of his mind, a thought trying to wriggle its way in the frontline of his thouhts, this is only the beginning of something he is not prepared to face at all.

No one is prepared to face what's in store for them.

This is the beginning of the turning moment of their lives.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

There are things that people are scared of. Things that makes their heart pound and their mind go numb. Things people dreaded to see at night, when one's consciousness is drifting away towards a dark abyss. The things people tend to call nightmares.

Akaashi Keiji has his own nightmares. He had them in two categories.

His unconscious nightmares - the one's where he would just woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and his breathing labored, most of the time he don't remember what he dreamed out and he's not that eager to know; and second one is his conscious nightmares - where things he is scared of the most happens in front of his eyes, his family not accepting him as he is, Bokuto leaving him behind and not loving him anymore because he's being emotionless, him hurting his friends and not being able to help them and then losing them all in the process, to be forgotten.

Akaashi is scared of his conscious nightmares the most because you know what's happening, you're aware of it but you can never do anything about it. And the great impact is that you can't erase it at all and it becomes the everyday nightmare.

As much as possible Akaashi tried to avoid being in situations that will cause him nightmares. He busied himself with work, let Bokuto invade his daily life to take his mind off thinking too much, he hang out with his friends. He does not have time to think of his conscious nightmares.

But faith is a bitch. The next thing you knew is that the one thing you kept on trying to avoid the most had already bitten you from behind.

In just one phone call Akaashi Keiji's greatest nightmare had come to life.

"Oikawa? What's wrong? Hey calm down Oikawa. Tell me." Akaashi answered though his voice is calm inside his head he's not. He can feel the cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

When Oikawa finished his explanation (he's crying so much and so torn Akaashi wished he was there to comfort him) Akaashi almost dropped his phone at shock.

'No. No. No. No! This is not happening!' Akaashi thought. Their friend, Suga, the one who always supports them, the pilar of their friendship, he's on the verge of losing him.

'This is not happening. This has got to be a joke!' Akaashi denied but the choked sobs of Oikawa proves it right.

Tears flowed down his face without him noticing and the phone line got cut but Bokuto saw it and was shocked at the sight. He immediately went towards Akaashi's side to comfort him. "Akaashi? What's wrong?"

Akaashi can't say anything. All he kept thinking is that his friend, their dear Koushi, in the hands of the person whom they thought they can trust, whom they thought will make him happy, the one whom they thought loves Koushi so much and will never let him be in danger, the person whom they thought will protect Koushi.

But that love had taken a different form. It had taken an ugly form bearing it's fangs to their innocent friend who does not know that his life is in danger. The person whom they thought was everything good had turn into a completely different person. Is he even the same person?

"Akaashi! Come on wha's wrong? I'm getting worried!" Bokuto said getting edgy when Akaashi just spaced out and kept on sobbing quietly.

A few minutes of shaking had Akaashi come back to realiy. He need to do something. He can't afford to lose his friend.

"Koutarou I need to get to Koushi's apartment! Tooru is heading there. Koushi. Koushi is in danger! We need to find him! I need to make sure.... *sob* I can't lose him Koutarou... Koushi *sob*" Akaashi finally said his voice loud and his crying harder.

Bokuto was shock but he can feel how grave the situation is and he needs to be strong for Akaashi. He nodded his head and grab the car keys.

'Hang in there Koushi. We're coming for you. Please be safe' Akaashi prayed inside his head.

But the question is, will his prayer be answered?

Akaashi Keiji's biggest nightmare had started and it will be long before he wakes up.

 

**~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~~**

 

When they arrived a lot of police cars are outside the apartment building. Iwaizumi and Oikawa immediately jumped out of the car and all but run over the apartment. The other police gave way for them.

Iwaizumi saw Kuroo on the side talking with Ushijima with an irritated face and Iwaizumi knew what happened already when the look at them. Before they xan say anything Kuroo got ahead of them.

"We're late. They're gone already when we arrived."

Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks. No.

"No! They must still be near! You need to find them! Koushi is in danger! Find him!" Oikawa yelled angrily.

Iwaizumi tried calming his boyfriend and he looks at the other two occupants. "We already dispatched a search team on the vicinity. A witness had said the he saw them leaving half an hour ago before we arrived. That confirmed our suspicion." Ushijima replied to Iwaizumi's unvoiced question then he looks at Oikawa who is crying in Iwaizumi's arms.

"He's Sugawara's friend. The other one is coming over. They can help us locate them." Iwaizumi said. And they were disturbed by a voice outside.

"You can go in sir!"

"What are you saying? This is ny friends house! I can go in whenever I want!"

"Sir---"

"Let them in!" Kuroo yelled and in came Akaashi and Bokuto still panting for breath.

"Where are they?" Akaashi asked but no one answered him aside form Oikawa's painful sob.

Akaashi immediately went to Oikawa's side to take over Iwaizumi's place. "Keiji.... *sob* Koushi... our dear Koushi... he had taken him.. that bastard had taken our Koushi... *sob*" Oikawa said heartbrokenly while Akaashi cried with him. He needs to be strong. He needs to be strong for the both of them. He keeps on stroking Oikawa's hair as he cried. "I shouldn't have left him Keiji. Maybe if I didn't leave him then this won't happen. It's all my fault!! Keiji... I'm sorry... I shouldn't... I..." Oikawa apologised.

He blamed himself. He was with Suga earlier but he left him. All the things inside his head is that it's his fault tha Suga was taken away.

"No... no... Tooru it's not your fault... Koushi wouldn't think that it is.. Don't blame your self for this.. it is not.. okay? Let's just do our best to keep on looking to help Koushi return without being harmed. That's the most important for now. Koushi will return to us.. I promise..." Akaasi was not even that confident on that promise. Oikawa didn't notice.

As the two friends comfort each other the other occupants of the room talked in hush voices.

"This is tricky Iwaizumi. It's a disadvantage for us. This is Sawamura we are talking about. Chief officer. He didn't got that position for nothing. He knows how we are going to move." Kuroo said his frown getting more deeper.

"That might be true. But we also have an advantage too." Iwaizumi said while he look towards Oikawa and Akaashi's direction.

"I really hope they are." Kuroo does not know if he want to be confident on that.

 

**~~~~~~ a few moments later ~~~~~~**

 

"Kou-chan is not answering!!! Akaashi what do we do?" Oikawa asked panicking. He's already on the verge of crying.

"I don't know! Try again!" Akaashi commanded.

When they received news about Daichi they immediately run towards Suga's apartment only to see his things, mostly his clothes and personal things, gone. They tried contacting him but he is not answering the phone.

"Have you reached him already?!" Another one joined them in Suga's apartment.

It was Iwaizumi. He was the one who told them about the situation concerning Daichi.

"His phone is off already! It's only going through the voicemail! Akaashi! Kou-chan.... he might... Kou-chan might..." Oikawa is crying again and heaving Iwaizumi went to him and tried to calm him down. "Akaashi I don't want to lose Koushi."

"Iwaizumi." Ushijima called for his attention. "This is just a possibility. You said they are lovers. There's a big chance that Sugawara might be an accomplice, don't you think?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widen not only by what Ushijima said but also when Oikawa pushed him. "YOU FUCKING PRICK!!!" The next thing they knew is Ushijima lying on the floor with a bruise on his face. "TOORU!" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!! KOUSHI WILL NEVER EVER HURT A SINGLE BEING!!! HE'D RATHER GET HURT THAN SEE OTHERS GET HURT!!! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW HIM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP AND I DON'T CARE WHATEVER YOU ARE!!!" Oikawa yelled at him angrily.He was towering over Ushijima his whole demeanor deadly and after that outburst he turned back and sat on the sofa bringing a hand to his face. "Koushi will never do that.... He will never ever do that!" 

Akaashi went towards Oikawa after throwing a glare towards Ushijima's way as tears flowed from his face he immediately grab Oikawa's phone and redialed Suga's number while he rub circles around his back. The usual voice mail that they also love hearing greeted him.

"Hi! This is Suga! Sorry can't pick up my phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back later. Ja ne!" Suga's voicemail said and then the beep came.

"Koushi! If you're hearing this run away from Daichi! He's dangerous Koushi! You're not safe with him! Koushi... He... Daichi..." Akaashi gulped for a moment feeling a certain tightness in his throat.

"Daichi killed his wife Koushi! We're afraid of what he will do to you. Come back to us. Don't go with him Koushi! He killed his wife because she won't sign the divorce papers. Koushi he's dangerous. He might hurt you. Koushi run away from him." But then the line went dead and Akaashi's face turned pale.

He tried calling again but then it won't get through. Suddenly Akaashi received a message from his phone.

_"You won't be able to take Koushi from me. He's mine and mine only. No one can take him! You won't see him anymore!" - Daichi_

"No..." The desperate tone of his voice caught the attention of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

"W-what's wrong Akaashi?" Oikawa asked in between his hiccups but when Akaashi didn't answer and just cried he immediately went towards him and grab his phone. He fell down on his knees and cried more.

"We're too late. Kou-chan... O-our precious Kou-chan..."

And in that apartment where their friendship was built only two were left. Comforting each other. Hoping and praying hard that their precious friend will be safe and will not be harmed. Just like the tragedy that happened to a certain woman.

They hope and pray that their precious Koushi will come back to them. Safe and sound.

 

["Just close your eyes](https://youtu.be/yzFkm3VFum0)

[You'll be alright. ](https://youtu.be/yzFkm3VFum0)

[No one can hurt you now.](https://youtu.be/yzFkm3VFum0)

[You and I'll be safe and sound."](https://youtu.be/yzFkm3VFum0)

 

**End of Act I**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of first Arc of this story....
> 
> PHEW! All done!!! I made it on time!!! It's getting to the good part now... *grins*
> 
> Honestly speaking as I was writing this I realize the holes in the one-shot version of this story which I fixed in these series... It still goes the same way but changes are made... So! This chapter ended the same way the one-shot did. The next chapter to come is the "OMAKE" of the one-shot. It's going to be like the second arc of this story... something like that... XD 
> 
> Anyway I hope I made up for those holes.... This is the longest chapter I made and I have to put my phone down because typing on it for two straight hours without pause is stressing for my fingers.. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! You're comments and kudos are always what keeps me going on with this story no matter how many times I get distracted. 
> 
> See you on the next chapter!!! Ja ne~~~
> 
> ELIE


	7. Crazy In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!! Sorry for the delayed update... I can't find the power to type something that is definitely not gibberish... and also because Taniyama Kishow keeps on haunting me on my every dream and waking moments after I watched their concert FOR THE FIRST TIME LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!! IT WAS AWESOME!! KISHOW IS SUPER EROTIC AND SEXY!!

 

[THEME SONG](https://youtu.be/8-2ezQ-ttcw)

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

  
_Chapter Recap:_

_They hope and pray that their precious Koushi will come back to them. Safe and sound._

 

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

 

**ACT II**

**OMAKE - PART 1**

  
*Suga's POV*

We stop at a small diner. Daichi said we still have miles to drive away and we should grab something to eat. Daichi feels weird today. He seems clingy but I really don't mind that since he looks so happy. He was inside the said diner ordering take out while I wait outside of the car leaning on the door.

Suddenly a car was parked far from ours but their radio is blasting loudly.

A news suddenly caught my attention.

"In a certain apartment located in XXX a woman was found dead. It was said that the woman was killed by her own husband for reasons that is still unknown and currently being investigated by the authority. The victim's name is Sawamura Aiko. Her husband Sawamura Daichi is the primary suspect for the killing after being spotted going out of the said apartment with his luggage in tow. The authorities are currently looking for the suspect and it was also reported that the suspect had taken someone with him. Not an accomplice but a hostage with him. The authorities are set to look for the suspect before he does something too with the hostage. The suspect have dark crop hair and brown eyes, average height and his body built and tan. His hostage have silver hair with caramel eyes and a beauty mark on his left eye, small built. If anyone had seen them kindly report to XXX-XXX...."

The rest of the news was unknown to me as the car drove away. Daichi... It can't be.. That can't be true. Daichi will never do that. But what if he really did? There's only one Sawamura Daichi he knows that is married to Sawamura Aiko. That is too much of a coincidence. This is not true...

My phone! I need to call my friends to confirm to them. I tried searching for my phone but then I remember that Daichi took it from me. My body tremble. I remember how Daichi never did that before. Suddenly I jumped when I heard Daichi's voice.

"Koushi I brought you some sandwiches and apple juice. It's fine right?"

I turned to him fearfully. The news repeating itself in my head. _Daichi killed his wife._

"Daichi what happened to your wife?" I asked him trying to be brave despite the trembling in my voice and body.

I was suddenly shock when his features turned dark. _This is not the Daichi that I love._ Who is this man?

"Why are you asking? Don't worry about her Koushi. For now it's just you and me. We'll be together Koushi. You wanted that right?" Daichi's hand touched my cheek and I shivered in fear unlike the feeling of giddiness before. _These are the hands of a murderer._

"You're mine now Koushi. Just you and me."

Daichi continued in a very possesive voice and I shivered in fright. This is not the Daichi I know. This is not the Daichi I loved. I looked around me planning to shout for help and then I realized it and froze in shock. We're the only one's in the empty parking lot.

I pushed Daichi but he caught me by the waist. I was about to shout for help when Daichi's hand covered my mouth with a cloth. What the--? I slowly feel myself getting dizzy but in the last ditch effort to get myself free I tried struggling the best I can. But it's useless. Daichi has a bigger stature than me and he's a police.

Slowly I can feel my consciousness slipping away. This is not good. What's going to happen to me? What will Daichi do to me? Where is he taking me?

_'Help me! Tooru! Keiji!'_

And there's darkness.

 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

 

When I came to I can't see anything. Everything is just black. I panicked. And that's when I realize it, my hands are tied behind my back. I tried tugging on it but the rope burned my skin and I hiss. Something must have been on my eyes because I know they are open but I can't see. I perceived that I've been blind folded and left in a bed or something like that. I can't move my legs either since it is tied also.

I calmed my mind. Having a mushed up mind won't help. I backtracked on what happened before this.

I'm in my apartment and then Daichi showed up. _Oh god Daichi._ Daichi took him away. AFTER KILLING HIS WIFE. I can feel the tears in my eyes despite having a blindfold. Why did it have to turn out this way? Daichi was never like this or is he?

Even though we've been together for long, despite the fact we're hiding, I never knew that much about Daichi since he doesn't like talking much about his family, his work and his wife. And I never pushed that much.

Why is Daichi doing this? Daichi loved him right? Is Daichi planning to take him as a hostage or is he planning other things? I'm scared. This is not what I want. I need to get out of here. But how?

I need help. Someone. For sure my friends will know this. They will come and help me. But until then I need to do something. I tug at the bindings in my hand and tried shifting it, hoping to release my hands.

Then I heard the clinking of something and I stilled. Who's that?

"Koushi."

Only one person calls me like that but this time I don't feel that fluttering feeling everytime I hear my name. It only made me shiver in fright

_Daichi._

It's got to be him. But he's different. Even without seeing him I can feel that this is different. Why does it have to turn out this way? I didn't move and tried to sense his every move. My heart is beating so fast. What's going to happen? What will he do? All those scary thoughts keep popping in my head and it makes me more scared.

I flinched when a cold hand touched my face. This isn't the hands I got accustomed to. This isn't the hands that I love to hold and hold me back.

I moved away from the touch not saying a word. "Ssssshhhhh... It's okay Koushi it's just me." Daichi said softly and I shivered.

It's not you anymore. It's not the Daichi I love anymore. I wanted to say those words. But I can't. I'm scared of what he will do. The best option for me now is to not antagonized or anger him. I have to stay calm. I can't panic now.

But who wouldn't anyway. A murderer is in front of you. No one can be expected to stay calm in this kind of situation.

I felt myself being pulled into a sitting position I try not to struggle too much but I was just so afraid of what he will do. I can't read him at all. Unlike the person I got to know. Or was he faking even from the start?

Suddenly blinding light greeted me as the blind fold was removed. I squint my eyes and blink them several times and after a moment I saw Daichi. He looks the same but I know just through his eyes, I know, it's not the same anymore.  And I panicked more. His eyes aren't that warm brown I know. That's not love I'm seeing there. It's possessiveness.

"Daichi. Where are we? Why did you take me here? Why---" I was cut off when a finger was put on my lips halting me. "Shhhh...  No need to get excited Koushi. We have all the time for ourselves now. Isn't that wonderful?" Though he said it with a soft voice instead of making me calm and at peace I feel more agitated.

I scooted further from Daichi when he climbed over the bed but he grabbed my arm hard. "Hey. Don't run away my love. I'm just gonna remove your binds. It must be hard for you." He loosened the one on my feet first, then he went behind me loosening my binds and shivers went down my spine at the word 'love' cause it does not have that feeling anymore. "Don't you dare do anything you got that? Or I won't take this off Koushi." He whispered to me from behind and I know myself when I'm being threatened.

I wanted to cry again. I'm not expecting to be treated like this by the one I loved the most.

When the ropes were removed I rub my wrist and rolling them to get the numb feeling out. Slowly I felt his arms wounding around me but instead of leaning back like I always did before I leaned further and his embrace got tighter. Daichi started kissing me on the back of my neck and my shoulders and I trembled in fright. I don't want this. I can't do this with someone who killed a person. No matter if it's the person I love.

_NO!_

I pushed him away, slapping him on the face in the process. I scrambled far away from him as fast as I can but I wasn't fast enough. He was able to grab me again and the next thing I knew is my back hitting the mattress and a scary Daichi looming over me. One of his hands is holding both of mine above my head single-handedly while his other hand is enclosed on my neck and I can't breathe.

_I'm going to die_. _Someone. Please help me!_

He was chocking me and I can't say anything. "I told you not to do anything, didn't I Koushi?!" Daichi said with a deadly voice and his demeanor had gotten darker.

_I'm scared. I want my old Daichi back._

_I want the loving, kind and sweet  Daichi back._

Tears slid down my face as I looked back at what our life had been before this craziness had appeared. Is this what they call flashback of your life before you die? Am I going to die? My parents will probably be sad if I die. Oikawa and Akaashi will be too. I wish I was able to say how much I love them and I'm so glad I got to be their son, that I got to be friends with them.

And as I say my last prayer suddenly I can breathe again.

I cough and the hands that are holding me down are suddenly brushing my tears away, holding my face like it's the most precious thing in the world.  
I can feel Daichi trembling from above me but I don't care at all anymore as I'm happy to be able to breathe again.

"I'm sorry Koushi. I didn't mean to. You shouldn't have done that. I only want to have you here with me. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you Koushi." Daichi says while kissing my tears away but I move my face sideways and closed my eyes biting onto my lower lip clamping my lips together as I tremble beneath him and cry. My hands are balled into a fist, keeping myself from doing something reckless like earlier. I can't trigger that side of Daichi.

And when I heard him say I love you I look at him hurt clearly seen on my eyes and I tried to be brave again but this time using a gentle voice that I know makes Daichi at ease, though I hope this will work just like it always did before.

"Then why do this Daichi? Why take me away? Why did you...." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I look at his eyes. "Why did you kill your wife Daichi? Why?"

"Isn't this what you want? You want to be together right? She was in the way. I'm only making a path for us to be together without anyone getting on our way. You want this right Koushi?" Daichi said his voice getting higher, getting desperate. I can't take this. I just can't.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT! Daichi this isn't what I want! I never wanted THIS in the first place! I want the old Daichi! You're not the Daichi I love. I don't know you anymore! I WANT TO GO BACK!" As I said those words with tears in my eyes I observed Daichi. He looked shocked. "No.... Koushi don't say that... We've been dreaming of this day right? Right?" He said desperately but I only shook my head not saying anything anymore.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me though only lightly. "What are you saying Koushi? This isn't like you. You always support me in everything. You love me right?" Daichi said again his voice shaking. With those words I forgot my earlier inhibitions and forgot what situation I'm in.

"I should be saying that Daichi! This isn't LIKE YOU AT ALL! You killed someone Daichi! You want me to support that?! Daichi I CAN'T!!! You're not the same person anymore! I don't know you anymore! You're not the same person I love!!!"

"URUSAI!!!!" Daichi shouted as I clamped my hands over my mouth stopping myself from saying anything as I cry.

And just like a switch Daichi suddenly laughed. A maniacal laugh. He's crazy! And I cried as I shake in fear beneath him. He lost it. And at that moment I finally came into a realization.

_I had lost the man I love._

I watched warily as Daichi continue to laugh until slowly it stopped and if it was possible the atmosphere got even scarier. "Is that so? No... No... You're just tired Koushi. You're the one saying nonsense. You're just tired. We just had a long drive anyway. You're tired. You don't know what you're saying. It's that. It's definitely that." He laughs again disregarding what I had just said. He's not gonna listen to me now. "You should rest. That's right. Rest. You should." He keeps on muttering even as he hopped off the bed. He keeps shaking his head muttering things I don't get at all and it scares me the most.

I sit up and as he reached the door he said something again. "Goodnight my love. Don't worry because tomorrow we're going to have so much fun. Just you and me. I will make you remember how much you love me." And then the lights were turned off and the door closed. I heard those clinking sounds again and I ran towards the door pounding on it as hard as I can.

"DAICHI!!! Let me out!! Please let me out!!! Daichi!!! ONEGAI!!!" I said as I cry and continued pounding on the door I look around the room and there are no windows at sight but then I found another door on my right. I immediately ran towards it and opened it, only to see a bathroom.

A sob escaped my mouth as I slid on the tiled floor. I kept on crying. Why does this have to happen? Will I be able to escape here? I don't know what to think of Daichi except that he's conpletely a different person now. What happened to him? Am I the reason he became like this? Or was I not aware of this from the beggining. This is confusing and scary. I want to go home. Please? Tooru, Keiji, I need your help!

_Please! Anyone! Take me out of here!_

 

**_"You're love's got me looking so crazy right now. So crazy in love._ ** **_"_ **

 

**TBC**

 

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaahhhh!!! It's so long!! I didn't expect it will be... But so??
> 
> HOW IS IT?? Did you guys like it??
> 
> I really want to make a sex scene... XD but I think I'm gonna save that for the next chapter... 
> 
> *sigh* It's getting harder for me... ughh... I need more caffeine I guess?? Who wants to join me??
> 
> And it's monday AGAIN! *sobs*
> 
> Tell me what you think guys!! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Ja ne~~~~
> 
> ELIE


	8. So Happy Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! You see I have work but had nothing better to do so might as well do something productive. XD
> 
> WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!!!! AND MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT... THIS IS UNEDITED SO FORGIVE ME FOR THE ERRORS.
> 
> Can you believe it!!! I wrote smut while I'm in the office where my laptop is OUT IN THE OPEN and EVERYONE CAN SEE what I'm writing. XD So forgive for my errors cause this is a first time for me in my decade of writing experience... lol 
> 
> So without further ado.. Here it is!!!

**[PLEASE LISTEN TO ME :)](https://youtu.be/DaikuxIqZdU) **

******************************************************

**ACT II**

**Omake - Part 2**

The door burst open and suddenly three men in dressed shirts came into the room. All looking like they had just ran a marathon.

"Oikawa!"

Said man stood up from his sitting position in the living room. Him and Akaashi had took a leave from work wanting to help the police in locating their taken friend.

It's been 4 days since Suga was taken by Daichi. They were so devastated by the news and in hopes of them returning Oikawa and Akaashi had camped in Suga's apartment. Bokuto comes after work to be Akaashi's support and Akaashi was so thankful for that. Suga's apartment had sort of turned out as their base since Iwaizumi and his two other co-workers Kuroo and Ushijima comes when they have news and they deem it safe to share information here than in the office where there is a bigger chance of Daichi having an access on the case. Until now the case is still labeled as on-going without further information.

In this bizarre incident new friendships formed. It seems that Kuroo and Bokuto had gotten close but on a brotherly level. Bokuto was curious about their line of work and Kuroo just kept on bragging on. Oikawa still does not like Ushijima and was ready to punch him at any moment so Ushijima just kept quiet for most of his stay. It's like they became an odd group of investigators.

To make things light, Bokuto not being used to serious situations commented good naturedly that their group is so awesome just like those NBI groups he sees in the movies. Everyone present in the room that time laughed albeit small, Akaashi kissed Bokuto on the cheek to thank him and Bokuto blushed hard prompting Kuroo to tease him.

But they know how serious the situation is. Every day, hour, minute, second, that passed brings their friend away from them. They informed Suga's parents about the situation and they came the next day after the incident. They were devastated to lost their only son. And Oikawa and Akaashi took over to comfort the crying mother as Suga's dad thank the others for their hard work. They are also staying in Suga's apartment.

Oikawa and Akaashi also took over in explaining to Suga's parent how it had come to this situation. The Sugawara's admitted that Koushi did mention Daichi to them and they were able to talk to him too albeit just through skype and phone calls. Mrs. Sugawara was sad that this happen. Daichi looked a fine man for them, the type you'd like to be your in-law. They didn't know that Daichi was married but they don't blame Koushi for that. All they want right now is for him to return to them safe and sound.

They don't talk on what Daichi might do to Koushi. It was too much for all of them. They don't stop searching though. Going through Suga's files and emails just to get a clue that will give them a lead.

This time, all of them hoped, that this time what Iwaizumi had will bring them towards their friend. They don't want to be led falsely again. It hurts a thousand times.

And as Oikawa stood up along with Akaashi he was immediately enveloped in a hug. "Iwa-chan?" He asked confusedly. "We got a lead Oikawa. Finally." Iwaizumi said to him with a gentle baritone and Oikawa felt himself about to cry again but he held it back and just nodded his head.

"Iwaizumi-kun, Kuroo-kun, Ushijima-kun." Said three man turn around and bowed down to the old couple as they came into the living room.

"Are there any news about Koushi?" Mrs. Sugawara asked her voice trembling as her husband wound his arm around her shoulder to support her.

"Hai. We came here to discuss this to you all." Kuroo answered with a small smile. They let out a breath of relief but they know this isn't the time to celebrate. "Then might as well sit." Mr. Sugawara suggested and they formed a circle and Mrs. Sugawara and Akaashi brought tea for everyone.

Iwaizumi took over the explanation as Kuroo and Ushijima give a few. "On the day of the incident Daichi had been spotted in a diner on the road side. Sugawara-kun was not seen though. We assumed Daichi had him stay in the car. To confirm our suspicion we asked the store for their CCTV footage and we got them. Please take a look."

As Iwaizumi explained Ushijima already had the laptop ready and when Iwaizumi nodded his head in signal Ushijima played the footage.

The camera was placed in the side of the counter so the view on who will come in is very noticeable. A few moments later came a man in a short-sleeved baby blue buttoned-up shirt. He was wearing glasses but it's very clear.

That man is definitely Sawamura Daichi.

The crew is taking his order and when the crew left Daichi was looking around like searching for something. Then he looked up and scowled at CCTV camera. He was saying something again and he looks angry. The crew came back apologizing to him but he paid it no mind and just went out. The video stopped there and Kuroo continued the explanation.

"We received a report a day after the incident that someone broke in the said diner. The odd thing is nothing was taken but all CCTVs were broken along with their computers. This was filed in a different division than ours and a co-worker only mentioned it to us asking our expertise in the subject. Iwaizumi here you see had some kind of an amazing sixth sense." Kuroo drawled with a smirk and Iwaizumi wanted to smack him but he opted to continue it before Kuroo said something embarrassing.

"I thought it odd and decided to help them out. And I'm glad I did. When I was there nothing much can be repaired in the computer. The data base had probably been broken. I took the chance of asking people there about Sawamura and Suga-kun. And luck was really on our side because I was able to talk to the crew who faced Daichi. I only needed a proof that time but the CCTVs are broken. Fortunately for us they passed copies to their head branch. The paperworks to have a copy had taken too much time so we only got the copy today. And please look at this." Iwaizumi explained and nodded again towards Ushijima.

Ushijima played another video and they gasped in shock. There's no mistaking either who the man with ash-blond hair standing beside a car is. 

"Koushi..." Mrs. Sugawara murmured with a broken voice as tears falls down her eyes and her husband rubbed her back. Oikawa let out a sob also but then he felt Iwaizumi's arms around him and it means so much to him. Akaashi was only watching stoically but then Bokuto took hold of his hand squeezing it, he squeezed back showing his appreciation. 

The video continued on. Suga looks happy there even if the video was not of high quality. He does not know what danger lies ahead of him. Then Suga was suddenly looking towards his left. It was not seen in the camera what he was looking at but it was long. Then he turned around opening the passenger seat like he was searching for something inside. In the distance they saw Daichi approaching and stopped behind Suga. He must have said something because Suga turned around but the look on his face is that of trepidation, he was scared of Daichi. They can't see Daichi's face and they seem to be talking at first. 

Then the hardest part for them to watch had happened. Suga pushed Daichi away and was about to ran but the man had caught him by the waist. Suga tried to struggle but then Daichi had put something on his mouth and slowly they saw Suga loosing his consciousness. Daichi strapped him inside the car and then went inside himself and drove away.

The video stopped there but the Sugawara's cries didn't. Oikawa was sobbing in Iwaizumi's arms and Akaashi was squeezing Bokuto's hands very hard it makes him wince. After a few minutes waiting for others to calm down a bit Ushijima then continued the explanation. 

"Just by the video it is safe to say that Sugawara-kun had an idea on what situation he is in. We don't know if he knows the whole story but this just makes it more dangerous. I'm going to be frank. We don't know what Sawamura did to him knowing that Sugawara-kun had already discovered the truth. Approaching this case will be tricky. We only have clues on where they might be judging by where the diner is located." Ushijima explained. 

"You mean you know where that bastard had taken my son?" Mr. Sugawara asked. Kuroo shook his head. "Not exactly. It was just a clue. But no matter how small the chance is we're not one to just leave it be. There's not even an assurance that they will be there. But in the off chance that they are, we already had a plan. But first things first, we're going to close the case."

"WHAAT!!???!" Everyone shouted aside from the 3 officers.

 

*********************************************************

**~~~ Day after Suga was taken ~~~**

 

Suga woke up from hands roaming upon him. The feeling is very familiar but then there is this little voice in his mind telling him something is wrong, that something is definitely not right. Something definitely is because suddenly he feels hot. It's like his body is burning but not because he has a fever or anything. A different kind of heat. The heat is pooling around the lower part of his stomach wanting release. It was a familiar feeling but why?

The hands are roaming again all over him, leaving stinging feeling. And then something soft starts joining the hands. Lips. It's definitely that. But why? 

He groaned at the oddly comfortable not right feeling. Slowly hazel eyes peeked from their hiding and he saw a mop of black hair on his chest. Suga was confused as to what is going on at first until he met dark brown eyes that is Suga's nightmare. He was shock and his whole being had awakened. "Daichi!! What are you doing??!" Suga asked terrified at what he discovered.

Daichi was over him shirtless and all. Well he's the same too. How did it come to this? He remember falling asleep from crying too much and tiredness. So how? "Hmmm... So the medicine haven't kicked in yet huh?" Daichi said not particularly to him but that got Suga confused. He tried inching away from Daichi and that's when he realize it. He was handcuffed on the headboard of the bed and Suga can feel the tears in the corners on his eyes.

"Daichi no. Please Daichi. No. No." Suga begged him afraid of what Daichi is going to do. He does not want this.

"What do you mean no, my love? You always love this." Daichi said with a smirk. He proceeded to pepper Suga with kisses along his neck leaving hickeys here and there. Suga had turned his head away from Daichi. _'I don't want this. But my body is feeling weird. Why?'_ Suga's tears kept on falling as he cried. Then what Daichi said earlier finally settled on his mind. _'Don't tell me Daichi drugged me? No! HELP ME!!'_

"No Daichi please. Daichi I don't want this. Please." Suga kept on sobbing as he pulled on his hands. He realize that he cant move his legs because Daichi is sitting on them, preventing him from moving too much. Daichi pulled back and took hold of his jaw making Suga look at him. 

What Suga saw is a monster. Daichi licked his lips with a smile on his face from above him. "You know I like it when you're like this. It's kind of getting boring just you agreeing to everything. It turns me on to see you resisting. It makes me want you more. You're so beautiful like this love."

Suga's tears kept on falling. Daichi's hands starts roaming all over his chest and he also started giving him wet kisses here and there. Suga had his eyes close and he bit his lip stopping himself from letting out a noise.  _'No... I don't want this. Somebody. Please help me!'_

"No need to hold back your voice my love. I love hearing them." Daichi said sickeningly sweet and Suga felt sick.

Daichi's kisses goes down and Suga's eyes widen when he felt Daichi tugging on the waist band of his pants. "No! Daichi! Please I don't want this. Somebody! HELP ME!" Suga shouted and suddenly his left cheek is stinging.

Daichi had slapped him.

"Urusai! This is troublesome. I change my mind I don't want to hear your voice if you're just going to keep on shouting that." Daichi said annoyed then he moved away from him and grabbing something from the table and going back.

"This will be nice. Don't worry Koushi I'll make you feel good in no time. But for now just keep quiet."

Suga's protest died in his throat as Daichi puts the gagball in him. "You look more beautiful with that." Daichi said again the tone of his voice very gleeful. And with one swift motion he removed all of his clothing leaving Suga bare to him. Daichi then grab something again. It looks like a short pole. Maybe one and a half feet in length or shorter and had shackles at the end of both sides. He fastened the shackles on each of Suga's legs, above the knee, prompting his legs to open wide.

Daichi licked his lips again. "Hmm. Looking good there Koushi. Look at you so hard and oozing pre-cum even without me touching you yet." And to prove his point he grab his cock pumping him slowly.

Suga closed his eyes in disgust. This is not happening. This is just a nightmare. His body feels weird. His mind does not want this but his body says otherwise. It must be that drug that Daichi puts in him when he's still sleeping. Suga can't stand this! Never in his life did he imagine he will be treated like an animal.

He let out another sob but Daichi heard that as a prompt to continue. He started sucking Suga's nipples, biting and nipping on them until they turn a beautiful red. His other hand is playing with the other nipple pinching and twisting them.

It hurts. Everything in him hurts. But Suga's body craves for more of that touch. More of that contact. He just want this heat to go away so Daichi can leave him alone again. Slowly he felt himself getting high. He was losing hold of his mind. Daichi must have injected a strong dosage of that drug in him. He was thrusting his hips towards Daichi's hand on his cock. It feel like he's about to explode and it's just so hot. He feels like a volcano about to erupt.

_'I want to cum. No... no... I can't think that. It's my body. My body is weird. I want to cum.'_

And everything else just faded into white inside Suga's mind. He can't think straight anymore. All he wanted to do was to release that heat he feels inside.

"You're so sexy Koushi. Look at you! Thrusting yourself into me, rutting on my hand. That's good. That's good." Daichi said again amaze at what he's seeing. "Let me make you feel good." He whispered as he grab Suga on his arm and flip him to stand in all fours. 

Suga tried to make sense of what's happening but his mind is being over taken by heat. _'Too much heat. I can't take it. I want to cum.'_ Is what keeps on running on his mind. He feels Daichi looming from behind him running his hands over his slim waist. He went closer and whispered towards Suga's ear. "Tell me Koushi. What would you like me to do? Do you want me here?" And to prove his point Daichi graze his finger on Suga's already twitching hole. Suga closed his eyes and let out a moan. 

"So sensitive my love." Daichi keeps on whispering and in one swift motion he inserted two fingers. Luckily for Suga (should he really be happy for that) Daichi had his fingers coated with lube. It's a good thing that Daichi still remember he doesn't like sex without prep. But the Daichi he loves will never do this though.

Suga can feel himself sobbing and his tears continue to stream down his face. Daichi's was just slightly grazing his sweet spot and it's driving him crazy. _'No. I can't. I can't take this. No. Tooru, Keiji help me. Please.'_ Suga pleaded inside his head as if his prayers will reach his friends. 

"Do you like that? Or is there something more you want my love?" Daichi asked him and Suga looked at him pleadingly. The only thing in his head now is the heat he is feeling and how much he wanted to have a release. He nodded his head at Daichi. "Such a good expression you have there. I love it. I love you Suga." Daichi said and it pains Suga to look at the same man who isn't the same anymore. How ironic can that be?

"I'm gonna remove your gag do as you wish. But you better be a good boy my love." Daichi whispered at him with a dark voice as Suga nodded his head not wanting to get on Daichi's bad side. "It's nice. The meds are kicking in. We're going to have so much fun Koushi." Daichi said to him again caressing his face softly and full of adoration. 

He removed the gag ball and Suga let out a cough and took a deep breath. Daichi cupped his face tracing his thumb on Suga's lips. "You be a good boy now okay? Koushi?" Daichi said again and even with a rasped voice he replied. "I promise." "Good" With that Daichi swooped down and kissed him deeply. 

After a few moments they broke apart and Daichi looked at him with satisfaction. "Now tell me. What does my love wants." At this point Suga's mind is now completely muddled. "You..."Suga whispered his face flushed from heat. Daichi let out a smirk at that. "As you wish my love." 

With that Daichi moved behind him, holding onto his hips and with one swift move he thrusts inside of Suga's tight warmth. Suga let out a scream at the sudden movement and he was assaulted by Daichi's hard and deep thrusts. "No... Daichi.. Too fast... I can't... I... " His words are so incoherent now. He was assaulted by different kinds of feelings/emotions that he does not know which he should focus. He can hear Daichi grunting from behind him though. It was too much. 

His arms gave out and his upper body slumped in the pillows. He can feel his knees giving out and Daichi must have noticed too because he wound an arm around his waist steadying him and still thrusting inside of him mercilessly and on his sweet spot too.. He can already feel himself getting sore but the heat inside of him just kept on building up.

The atmosphere inside the room is getting uncomfortable too along with the feeling of his legs stretched so openly. He feels so tired but his body just wants to keep on going. Slowly he can feel that tightening in his lower stomach slowly building up. He wanted to cum so badly. He doesn't want this heat anymore. 

A few more hard thrust of Daichi and Suga came hard and passed out. The only thing remaining on his mind is how tired he is. He succumbed to sleep, getting away from this confinement and was not able to hear Daichi say his words of praise. "You're so good Koushi. I won't ever let anyone lay their hands on you. You're mine only. Only mine. My Koushi."

 

 _**"Imagine me and you, I do** _  
_**So happy together"** _

 

  ****************************************************** *************

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did. How is it??? *super nervous* 
> 
> fudge.. I can't believe I wrote NSFW... O_O like OMG! And also, Please don't ask me how I knew of what Daichi used to Suga-chan because it is so damn embarrassing.. XD
> 
> I'm currently feeling down right now... I'm sorry if my posts and updates will be delayed.. But I'll do my best to get out of this depression that Akisawa-san had caused.. Well no.... it's not really his fault per se... He's a wonderful man... oh.. I'm sorry about my rambling...
> 
> I'm sorry in advance... And thank you for staying with me!!! Your kudos and comments are very much appreciated... They are my power in keeping forward onto this fic...
> 
> ELIE


	9. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is almost near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohoo!! Anyone still alive and following this??
> 
> The situation had just escalated so before you start reading this let me warn you first:
> 
> WARNING: SENSITIVE HAPPENINGS, VIOLENCE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND MENTIONS OF RAPE.

**[THEME SONG](https://youtu.be/P9d8yUcRsMc) **

_********************************************************** _

_Chapter Recap:_

_"You're so good Koushi. I won't ever let anyone lay their hands on you. You're mine only. Only mine. My Koushi."_

 

**********************************************************

 

**~~~~~~Fifth day of Suga's captivity ~~~~~**

**Suga's POV**

How many days has it been since the last time I saw the sun? How many days has it been since I was kept in this prison? How many days has it been since then? I don't know anymore honestly. I've lose hope of getting myself out of here. I'm losing hope of ever being free. But I still trust my friends will find me. That always cheer me up no matter how small it is.

In my days of being captured by Daichi I've seen his true color. He was so possessive and was easy to get mad and he will hit me if I fight back. I've learned not to fight back anymore if I don't want fist connecting with any parts of my body. The worst part is not the physical abuse I got but the sexual abuse also. He keeps on using me like I'm a sex slave. He would drug the food he gives me so that I won't have the strength to fight back. It was the worst. I feel so dirty and broken I don't know if I will ever be fixed. I feel worse. Though he didn't say anything worse about me. His words are always full of praises and adoration. It was disgusting. His words and actions are completely opposite of each other.

I sighed as strange thoughts gathers in my head.

_I wanted to die._

I shuddered at my own thoughts. But what else to do to escape this nightmare? I stared at nothing as I think of ways that I can die. The only option is to suffocate myself. I closed my eyes.

_No! No! No! Stop thinking that way! Don't lose hope. They will find me. They won't let Daichi have his way._

_But what if they don't find you?_

A voice said inside my head and I wanted to scream but before I can continue with this madness I heard a faint vibration from somewhere. I opened my eyes looking everywhere finding that source. It was coming from the left side of the bed so I stood up reaching that side. I looked under the bed and was shock at what I found. There's a phone under it.

Immediately I reached for it. It was my phone but how did it get there? It doesn't matter now. I flipped it open seeing so many mails and missed calls, mostly from my parents, Tooru and Keiji and some numbers I don't know.

And without even thinking of anything I made a call.

 

**********************************************************

 

"It's been suspected that they are somewhere in Chiba. Sawamura's car was last seen there. But no one was able to pinpoint the exact place. That's the biggest problem for now." Everyone in the room sighed in frustration. They were once again having a meeting this time with other people whom they trusted.

In Kuroo's squad we have Tsukishima Kei and Kenma Kozume. They are both good with intel and technologies so they had the Sugawara's, Oikawa and Akaashi's phone wired just in case Daichi decided to make a call so they can track their place easily. They were also the one who put the label "on-hold" on Sugawara's case file so that when Daichi accessed it online they can trick him to lose his guard for a bit. In Iwaizumi's squad is Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro because they are a good combi when it comes to combat and also trusted by Iwaizumi himself. While in Ushijima's squad is Tendo Satori and Semi Eita, Kuroo and Iwaizumi were a bit unsure about Tendo but Ushijima assured them that they need Tendo especially in long-range fights and a great look out.

"So you're saying we can't have action now?" Tendo asked getting bored at this meeting. "We can't move without precaution. There's a hostage involve. You know better than that Tendo." Ushijima said chastising his underling and Tendo just slumped down in his seat with a huff.

"If we only have an idea on where he might have taken Sugawara-kun then we can make a plan on how to take him back." Hanamaki said.

"Any news Kenma? Tsukki?" Kuroo asked his two other much quieter companions. "None." Kenma said while playing with his phone. "If we had Kuroo-san we will---"

But Tsukishima's sentence was cut off when one of the wired phones started ringing. Everyone jumped in alert. "Who's calling?" Kuroo immediately asked. They hope this isn't any bill notifications or such. "Akaashi-san's phone, Sugawara calling. Kenma-san are you ready?" Kenma already had his phone down and was in front of his laptop the moment the ring started and he nodded his head in signal to Akaashi to answer his phone. "It's on loud speaker so we can hear it too." Tsukishima said again readying the recorder.

Akaashi nodded and calmed his nerves. He answered the phone. "Moshi Moshi."

There was breathing they heard at first then they sighed in relief when a soft voice came over the phone. _"Keiji?"_

"Koushi!!! Are you alright?? Hang in there Koushi we're coming for you!"

They heard Suga crying and the Sugawara's wept along with him they can feel their son scared of everything.

 _"_ _Keiji help me. I don't want to be here anymore. It was horrible. Keiji *sob* help me please."_

Akaashi saw Kuroo signalling for him to continue because Kenma is currently tracking the location via phone connection. "Just keep talking. We haven't even reach one fourth of the process." Kenma said frustration clearly on his face. Why does it always take long to do this shit anyway?

"Don't worry. We're coming for you. Koushi your parents are here too. Here talk to them too." Akaashi immediately gave the phone to Suga. "Koushi? Baby? How are you? Are you okay?" Koushi's mom immediately said. "Koushi son? Be brave okay? We're coming for you just hang in there."

 _"Mom... Dad... Please take me out of here... I'm scared of Daichi..."_ Koushi cried to them and it breaks their heart to hear their son crying like that.

"We will baby. We will okay?" Mr. Sugawara answered back.

"Kou-chan I miss you! Don't worry we'll rescue you!" Oikawa butted in and even if they can't see anything they know that that made Suga smile.

 _"Tooru. Hm. I will."_ Suga said to them then continued. _"I miss you all. And I want to say how much I love you all and how thankful I am to be your friend and son."_ Koushi said to them while crying.

"Don't say that. Don't say that sweetheart. You will get through this okay? And Daichi will pay back what he did to you." Koushi's mom said albeit the tears in her eyes.

Kuroo looked at Kenma wondering what's taking things so long. "Just a few more." Kenma said noticing that he is being stared at.

Then things got more crazy when suddenly Suga whispered frighteningly.

 _"Daichi's coming. Mom Dad, help me please."_ Suga said desperately.

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouted he's getting edgy too if Daichi discovered Suga talking to them it will lessen the chance to save Koushi ALIVE. "I said just a few more!" Kenma shouted and Tsukishima looked shocked at his usually quiet co-worker.

"Kuroo-san!" Akaashi shouted when Kuroo took the phone away from them.

"Sugawara-kun hide the phone. Make sure Sawamura won't see it. Don't worry just a few more and we'll be able to locate your situation. Okay? Hang in there?" Kuroo instructed him and Suga agreed.

All they heard next is some rustling and then it was quiet. At first. They heard the door opening and Daichi's distant voice was heard. They all held their breath at the next turn of events.

_"Koushi I have your breakfast now. Come eat."_

_"I.... I'm not hungry yet.."_

_"Hmmmm. That's not good love_. (They had goose bump as Daichi said the word "love", he was so forgone) _Come here Koushi........... I said come here didn't I? Don't make me mad Koushi."_

They heard some rustling in the background and the scream that came made them all cringe.

_"Daichi! No! Please Daichi! No... I don't want to... STOP!! HELP!!"_

The Sugawara's hug each other tightly as they heard their son scream. It was the worst thing a parent could experience. To know that your child is being violated but then you can't do anything about it at all. Oikawa sobbed in Iwaizumi's arms and Iwaizumi had his eyes closed cringing at what they heard. How come his friend had become this monster. Akaashi's face is unreadable but then Bokuto hugged him as he too had his eyes close as if that will stop the horrible things they are hearing. The others are just cringing and mad at what is definitely happening at the other line. How come the man they once respected become this way?

"I got their location!" Kenma shouted and it was the best thing that had happened in that whole week. "I'm sending it to all of you now. 2-3 hrs from here but move as fast as you can then you will reach it in maybe an hour or so." Kenma proclaimed still focus on what he's doing and after he said that the phone call ended.

"YOU HEARD THAT MEN! MOVE!" Kuroo ordered and everyone grabbed their weapon and went out.

Oikawa held Iwaizumi back before he can come out. "Please be careful." Iwaizumi nodded. "I will. I'll bring your friend back. I promise." With that they shared a kiss and Iwaizumi went with the team.

 

**********************************************************

 

When they arrived at the location they huddled for a few moments to talk about the whole plan. The location where Daichi is keeping Suga is in an old two-storey beach house. It was secluded and really hard to find, thank god that they got a hold of Suga. In the end he was the one who saved himself.

"Here's the plan. It's pretty sure that Daichi got a gun with him. So be careful when you encountered him." Kuroo explained as everyone nodded.

"Let's split in two teams. One team will face Sawamura and the other will go and find Sugawara." Kuroo said again.

"What if they are in one room?" Semi asked it was a possibility especially after what they heard earlier.

"Make sure not to set him off. And proceed with caution. Make sure that he will only notice one team. Wait a moment Kenma is contacting me... What is it? Is that so? Okay. Copy that." Kuroo looked at the others again.

"Kenma said that Sugawara is alone now. He managed to hide the phone from Sawamura. He also said that there are no windows in his room. By looking at the house it is safe to assume that Sugawara is located in the basement. Here's the split up. Me, Ushijima, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Tendo will be the one to face Sawamura. Iwaizumi and Semi. You both find Sugawara. It is safe to find him if it's just the two of you. And one more thing. Don't die folks. Now move." With that they split up and moved.

 

**********************************************************

 

Daichi was browsing through the case about Koushi's disappearance through the site when he heard sounds coming from outside. Immediately he grab his gun and got on-guard. Slowly he went towards the front door sensing movements from the outside.

 _'Did they found out about me?'_ He thought. Slowly he opened the front door and peeked outside. It was a clear day being it afternoon. Then he saw some movements behind the trees and immediately he fired.

 

**********************************************************

 

Despite the happenings earlier that morning Suga was now sighing in relief. His hope has been renewed after the call.

When Daichi left him again and went out after feeding him his lunch, Suga immediately grab the phone under the bed and made another call. His call got through and he was so relieved to hear his friends and parents voices again. They were enraged earlier but he assured them he's ok now, that he will be okay.

And a good news came to him. They said people were sent to rescue him. He can get out now. He will be free. He cried when he heard that so he told them where he think he is. So he can help them locate him easily.

That was like 30 minutes ago. His phone battery died down and he was saddened. But then he had to be optimistic about this. Someone is coming to his rescue. He hoped and pray that nothing bad will go wrong.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when a loud bang was heard.

"What was that?"

Then more came and Suga paled. Those were definitely sounds of gun being fired. Suga hoped no one gets hurt because of him. That everyone will get out of this unscathed.

"SUGAWARA-SAN!!!" Someone shouted behind the door and Suga jumped at the unfamiliar voice.

"SUGAWARA-SAN!! ARE YOU THERE??"

That must be his rescuer.

Suga stood up and went towards the door. "I'M HERE!!"

"THE DOOR IS LOCKED! STAY AWAY AS FAR AS POSSIBLE FROM THE DOOR. I'M GOING TO FIRE ON IT."

Siga nodded though his rescuer won't be seing it, he went towards the bathroom in the room and shouted that he's far away. He covered his ears.and a loud bang was heard. The doors opened and when Suga took a peak out the bathroom door he saw a tall man with spiky hair come right through it so he came out.

"Sugawara-san?" Iwaizumi called out and looking around the room for Suga. And when he turn on his left he saw a frail looking man in just a t-shirt that reached the middle of his pale thighs.

"Sugawara-san are you okay? Here wear this?" He put his jacket around Suga who's body is shivering.

"W-who are you?" He asked frighteningly. Iwaizumi understands as to the reason why. Suga looked like a frightened injured bird at the moment.

"It's okay. I'm here to take you back home now."

"Home?" He asked his hazel-eyes getting big with hope at the prospect of getting home.

Iwaizumi nodded his head with a small smile. "Tooru and Akaashi-san and your parents are waiting for you." And like a trigger something clicked inside Suga's mind.

"You're Tooru's boyfriend, right?" Iwaizumi blushed but he nodded his head in affirmation. "Let's talk about that later for now let's get out of here."

He took Suga with him out of the room but when they were about to reach the kitchen were the back door is they were halted by a voice.

"And where do you think you're taking my Koushi, Iwaizumi?" A deadly voice said behind them and Iwaizumi turn around to face their enemy pushing Suga behind him to protect him.

Daichi is standing there looking menacing with his gun pointed at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi doing the same thing.

"Give him back to me Iwaizumi. Koushi is mine." Daichi said possessively and Iwaizumi can feel Suga shivering in fright behind him.

"You lost him Sawamura the moment you lost yourself. Can't you see Sugawara does not want any of THIS?" Iwaizumi said and he was right about it.

"What the hell are you saying? I'm doing this for him. Everything I did is for Koushi. I'm only fulfilling my promise to him because I love him!" Daichi said. He was so forgone with his illusions.

Suga wanted to say something but he was afraid that it may set off Daichi and do something about Iwaizumi, so he opted on staying quiet and hiding behind the taller man.

"This isn't love anymore Daichi! And I'm not giving Sugawara back to you." Iwaizumi said with finality in his voice.

"Then I have no choice but to do this. Koushi is mine and I won't let anybody take him away from me!" Daichi finally said and was ready to pull the trigger.

Suga was confused when instead of hearing a loud bang he heard a thud instead. He looked at Iwaizumi and he was sighing in relief. Why?

His question was answered immediately when he saw Daichi unconscious on the floor and some man he didn't know standing over him.

"Did you really have to take that long before getting into action Tendo?" Iwaizumi asked slightly annoyed at the man.

"What's the fun in there?" Tendo said slightly amused then he proceeded in putting a handcuff on Daichi.

Just after that the others came barreling in. Kuroo nodded at Sugawara then looked at Iwaizumi. "Take him back now. We'll take care of this. Otsukare."

He patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder who nodded in appreciation then pulled Sugawara with him.

"Let's go now Sugawara-san. It's time for you to go back home."

Suga smiled widely at that for the first time after he was taken. "Thank you." He said to everyone.

He didn't look back at Daichi when Iwaizumi guided him out of the house because for Suga the Daichi he love died on the day Suga was taken.

 

*******************************************************

 

When Suga arrived in his apartment he was welcomed with warm hugs from his friends and family that it made him cry. He never thought he would see them again.

His mother was crying, even his father and they were hugging him tightly thanking the heavens that he was back into their arms.

Keiji and Tooru came to hug him too when his parents released him and he was so happy to be re-united with his family and friends. Tooru was saying sorry to him about leaving him on that time but Suga reassured his friend that it was not his fault. The three of them are finally together.

They had him take a bath and helped him clean his wounds and bruises. They cringe at every wound and bruise but Suga was thankful and glad that they didn't asked any question. His Dad decided to take him back to his hometown and Suga can't be more glad. Though he will be faraway from his friends they promised him that they will visit him as much as they can.

They also received news from Kuroo that Daichi is now in their custody and behind bars with charges of kidnapping, physical abuse, rape and murder. They all sighed in relief. It's finally over.

Now Suga wants to focus on his recovery. He needed time to heal and he needed time and space to feel at ease again.

As he fall asleep that night he was saying his thanks to the heavens above that he was back with his family and friends. That despite the hardships he faced he was still alive and breathing and was given another chance to start anew.

He's finally free.

_Or so they thought._

 

**"Won't you please be my little baby. Say you'll be my darling. Be my baby now."**

 

**TBC**

 

*********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP!!! THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE I'VE WRITTEN IN ALL MY LIFE!! 3K WORDS IN JUST A CHAPTER?? O_O
> 
> And no~~~~ I'm not done yet.. XD More things to come so stay tuned!!!
> 
> The end is almost near...
> 
> ELIE


	10. Every Breath You Take (I'll be watching you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back folks with vengeance!! (^_-)-☆ just kidding!! ^_^v
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay in update. Last week is hell week. It was always like that in the first week of a new month. *sigh* I have no motivation in writing the next chapter and I don't want to end up writing something so crappy..
> 
> And yesterday.... I finally found the motivation to do so after doing my laundry... yes after doing my laundry... XD
> 
> Anyway please read UNTIL THE END... I have a special announcement to make so watch out!!
> 
> So without further ado here's the next installment!!

[THEME SONG](https://youtu.be/1NDSP9dzk7g)

 

****************************************************************

**~~~3 Years Later after the incident ~~~**

_"Koushi I'm already out of the hospital. \\(^0^)/ My shift ended early. I'm already on my way there to pick you up. ^-^v I love you!!! :* Later's baby. (^_-)-☆_

_\- Love Tatsu"_

Suga smiled at the affectionate way that Tatsu had messaged him. So full of kaomoji's because he wasn't sure that his real feelings are being shown. It has been 3 years since they've met each other. Tatsu is one of the pediatricians in the hospital where Suga is taking his therapy after the incident. After that time of being confined he's been having nightmares so he had undergone a therapy. And in that hospital he met Tatsu. He was holding a baby girl in his arms making cooing faces that makes the baby laugh and the other children also. He was telling a story that time to the children and he was enjoying it so much. Suga didn't notice that he was looking fondly at them until Tatsu notice him and beckoned the other children to grab him so he can join them too.

The image of Tatsu sitting in front even with his doctor coat is just so soothing. Children had been his source of strength since they make him at peace so he decided to stop by and visit the children's ward every time he went for therapy. His doctor is even happy that he's doing so. His visits made him close with Tatsu. His real name is Suzuki Tatsuhisa but the kids call him Tatchuu-sensei since they can't say his name properly yet. He was taller than Suga and two years older than him. With black hair and eyes. He is handsome and many nurse and patients are so enamored with him. What more is that Tatsu's personality is something like a sunshine. He's like one of his friends, Hinata, so full of energy and a very easy going guy.

It's not that hard not to love him. It had taken a long time before he agreed for Tatsu to court him and a much longer time and effort before Suga finally agreed to be Tatsu's boyfriend officially, but he thinks it's worth it. Tatsu has been so patient and affectionate towards him but not to the point of choking. They had so many in common that they just seem to click. His friends were so protective of him when he introduced Tatsu to them but then he proved he is worthy to be Suga's boyfriend. Oikawa and Akaashi even did a background check on Tatsu which makes Suga groan in frustration but smiled fondly at them. He can't blame them though after what happened last time. But at least things are settling in.

He even had a chance to meet Tatsu's parents. Which is an old open-minded, nice couple. No wonder Tatsu grew up being nice and kind. He had a good upbringing. They are just living in a simple Japanese house. Though they are wealthy they like spending their money wisely is what Tatsu's dad said to him one time. His mom is a very affectionate woman. He was so taken by Suga and even chided Tatsu that she's going to punch him if he ever hurt Suga. That first visit was a great experience for Suga and it led to many more. Sometimes Tatsu's mom will call him just to ask how he's doing.

Of course he also introduced Tatsu to his parents. That was one of the funniest things that had happened to Suga. Tatsu was shivering like a frightened kitten when he came to his house. His parents had moved with him after the incident though he stayed in Miyagi for a few months then decided to have therapy in Tokyo where he, at first, lived with Akaashi and Bokuto. Suga and his parents now live in a house near his friends which makes it much easier. Tatsu was super stiff that time and Suga want to burst out laughing then and there. He was attentively answering questions, and so politely too, until Suga's dad took pity on him. His dad patted Tatsu on the shoulder and told him to stop being stiff and welcomed him in the family. Tatsu said that it was one of the best moments of his life.

Sometimes he would even see his and Tatsu's mom together. The two families getting along well after they were introduced together on Suga's birthday last year which was also the time that Tatsu asked Suga in front of everyone present, to be his official boyfriend. Of course he said yes. He can't hide his feelings for Tatsu anymore and he was thankful that Tatsu had courted him first so they can know more about each other. It just shows how Tatsu is serious about him. It was all going well and Suga had healed. He was brought out of his thoughts when Suga's mom called for him from downstairs.

"Koushi dear!!!! Tatsu's here." "Coming Mom!" Suga went downstairs towards the living room to see his boyfriend talking with his father. "I'm sure your father would love this greenhouse I found just a few minutes away by car. The plants are very rare and exquisite---" His dad was talking when he decided to interrupt by clearing his throat. Tatsu immediately perked up at seeing him. He stood up and went to hug him and gave him a peck in the forehead. "Well aren't you early?" Suga commented with a smile which is returned to him with equal force.

"Yeah! The head nurse came early and the kids are asleep at the moment." "I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you two going to have dinner with us?" Suga's Dad asked. "What are you saying dear? It's Friday night. You know what Friday night is." Koushi's mom said and the two of them just nodded. "Oh right! I forgot. Well then have fun. And Tatsu don't forget to tell your Dad okay?" Tatsu nodded his head. "And say Hi to Tooru-kun and Keiji-kun and everyone else for us!" Suga's mom finally said as the two bid them farewell and went out of the house.

"What are you and Dad talking about anyway?" Suga asked curiously as he went towards the passenger seat. "Oh! He said he found a greenhouse with rare and exquisite plants. You know how our Dads are attached with plants." Suga chuckled agreeing to that. He was about to get inside when he notice Tatsu standing and looking towards the other way. "What is it?" He asked getting goosebumps for some reason that he doesn't like. Tatsu remained quiet at first then he look reassuring towards Suga. "It's nothing. It must be a cat. Let's go now." He finally said and Suga nodded getting inside also.

As they were driving Tatsu can't get the image of what he saw earlier in the alley. He was so sure that he saw a flash from the nearby alley. That wasn't his imagination but why? He remembers Suga's past and it made him shiver. No that's not going to happen. Suga is safe now and nothings gonna happen to him. It's all over now. He took Suga's hand and smiled to him. "So will it just be the six of us?" Tatsu asked and Suga perked up. "I really don't know. It might be but Kuroo and the others might be there also." And so their daily conversation started from that as Tatsu drive towards Oikawa's apartment.

Unbeknownst to them, from the alley where Tatsu saw the flash earlier where two men huddled together and arguing and another one looking at them uninterested.

"Stupid Tora!!! What will you do if we were found out!!! The boss will surely get mad at us or worst KILL US!!!"

"You're the one at fault Kudo!!! You didn't remove the fucking FLASH!!!"

"You two stop arguing! The boss is calling quiet down." He said then answered the call. "Yes boss. It's Ruji."

"I saw your report. Proceed with the next plan."

"Yes boss!" With that he ended the call and looked at his two companions. "Time for the next plan." The two nodded and grinned evilly. "Finally some action." Tora said. "I've been waiting for this." Kudo said and licking his lips. Ruji their leader at the moment just shook his head. "Don't get too carried away you two. You know what to do. And we better give boss a very generous gift and make him proud of us." He said at last with the most evil smirk between the three of them.

Miles away from them is their base, an abandoned house in the middle of a forest. A man, with dark fringe and squared jaw and built body, was sitting in a chair and sporting a smirk on his face at the scattered pictures on his desk. Most pictures are of a silver haired man with hazel eyes and angel smile. And also in those pictures he is together with another man that is taller than him with black hair and easy going smile. The man grabbed one of the pictures and smiled evilly.

"Well aren't you doing well? Don't worry in no time we'll be together again and you'll be mine forever. My dear Koushi."

And then lightening flashed on the glass windows illuminating the man sitting on the chair with an evil smile on his handsome face.

 

****************************************************************

 

Oikawa looked out the balcony of their apartment towards the empty streets as if his gazing would prompt a familiar blue car to park there. "Tooru get your ass here and help me!" "Iwa-chan!!! How rude!!!" Though he went inside to help.

It was Friday night and they always gather like this after that incident 3 years ago. Kuroo and Bokuto are fighting over a bag of potato chips while Tsukishima sighed and drag his black-haired boyfriend by the collar towards the kitchen. "Don't you dare ruin my kitchen!!!" Iwaizumi yelled towards Kuroo and Tsukishima making the blond haired man to blush and walk away with a stomp. Bokuto was dancing in glee upon winning the bag of chips. The ruckus was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

"FINALLY!!!" Oikawa shouted and running towards the door to greet their last guests and threw the door open. "YOU TWO!!! You're late!!!" "We're on time Tooru." "Good evening Oikawa-san!" Oikawa moved inside as Suga and Tatsu toed of their shoes and went inside. They were immediately greeted by a bunch of people. Iwaizumi is still arranging foods on the table with Akaashi helping him. Bokuto was busy setting up the movie they are gonna watch and Suga noticed the other missing people of their group. "Ah you two great timing. We're almost done here. And don't go to the kitchen yet. Kuroo and Tsukishima is in there." Iwaizumi said nodding towards Suga and Tatsu,the silver-haired man nodding his head in understanding. "Suzuki-san it's good to see you again." Akaashi greeted with a nod. "Likewise Akaashi-san." "Yo!!! Tatsu come join me here!!! Let's choose the movie." Bokuto dragged Tatsu in front of the TV.

It was not surprising anymore that Bokuto, Kuroo and Tatsu are getting along. Their personalities are in the same level anyway. "Should we watch Enchanted?" Tatsu asked innocently. "WHHATTTT!!! THAT'S GIRLY!!!" Bokuto said his eyes widening comically. "Really?? The children in the ward love it and Koushi also loves-ITTAI!!" Tatsu shouted in pain when Koushi smacked him behind his head. He looked up at Koushi's annoyed face. "Sorry Koushi!!" he apologized and Bokuto laughed commenting that he is so whipped by Suga. Oikawa joined the teasing that Bokuto is whipped by Akaashi too which turned into a nonsense squabble between the two with Tatsu in the middle trying to pacify them.  
"It's a lost cause Suzuki! Just let them be. They'll get tired of it." Iwaizumi said and Tatsu nodded his head and sat beside Suga who immediately wounded his arm around his neck. "So... You're whipped by me huh?" Suga said with a proud smile. "Very!" Tatsu replied and they started acting lovey-dovey even with the other present. "YOU TWO!!! No acting lovey-dovey here!!!" Oikawa shouted and Iwaizumi rubbed his forehead. Another long night is coming.

"Why don't you say that to Kuroo and Tsukishima in your kitchen? They're the one defiling you precious kitchen." Koushi said with a smirk towards Tooru who blanched at the thought and immediately marched towards the kitchen with a series of yells trailing him. "WHO TOLD YOU TO FUCKING MAKE-OUT IN MY KITCHEN!!!!" are one of the highlights of his yelling.

Suga and Tatsu laughed and Tatsu wound his arm around Suga's waist and nuzzling into his hair. Bokuto got jealous so he pounced onto Akaashi. "Akaashi!!! I wanna be lovey-dovey too!!!" Akaashi just let himself get smothered by Bokuto's hug but if you look closely you will see the tiny loving smile on his lips. Iwaizumi rubbed his forehead more and then he yelled. "Assikawa!!! Get your ass here now!" "IWA-CHAN MEANIE!!!" Oikawa yelled back but he did come back into the living room followed by Kuroo and a red faced Tsukishima. He sat beside Iwaizumi and the spiky-haired man wounded his arm around Oikawa's who snuggled at his side. Kuroo and Tsukishima also sat beside each other with Tsukishima's legs pulled up towards his chest and Kuroo's arm also around Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Alright folks, let's start this hell of a night." Kuroo said and hit the play button.

The night had become one hell of a night. It was so rowdy and they started trash talking about the movie they watched. The can of beers being emptied is also starting to pile up.

4 movies later along with many cans of beer and boxes of pizza, it was nearing one in the morning when the responsible ones (a.k.a. Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Suga and Tsukishima) called it a night and guided their drunk boyfriends towards their own futon or sleeping place. Friday nights always led to sleep overs anyway because everyone is too drunk to go back at their own apartments.

It was _supposed to be_ a peaceful night but Iwaizumi was woken up by some rustling inside the apartment. He got up to investigate it but was shock to see many masked men inside his own house.

"Who--" Iwaizumi was about to shout when nausea hit him hard and he leaned against the dorm frame slowly getting dizzy. He noticed the smoke inside the house and he was sure it was the reason he was suddenly dizzy and immobile.

He saw one of the man carrying Akaashi. Bokuto was passed out on the floor with Kuroo and Iwaizumi can't see where Tsukishima is. "Don't--... take... him..." Iwaizumi breathed as he slid down the floor.

 _'Damn! Don't lose it now! Move body! Move!'_ Iwaizumi commanded his body much to his frustration when nothing happens. And then the worst thing happened.

"Iwa-chan??.... Who are you people??!! What are you--- Let me go!! Let me.. Hajime!!! Haji---.."

 _'Tooru!! No!! Don't take him!! Take me instead!! Not Tooru!! Tooru!!'_ Iwaizumi saw though a bit blurry how Oikawa had struggled to break free but the bastards had used chloroform again that makes him lose consciousness losing his strength to fight back.

Iwaizumi was so frustrated that he can't do anything to save his lover. He was just there on the floor as Oikawa was taken away from him. And suddenly his line of vision was block when someone stood in front of him.

"Long time no see my dear FRIEND."

 _'That voice. It's familiar.'_ Iwaizumi thought and when that someone crouch down to be in his eye level, if only he can Iwaizumi's eyes would've widen because of shock.

"It's about time you feel the same pain I did when you took my Koushi away. I told you. He's mine and only mine." After that the man stood up and walk away leaving Hajime.

"S-sawa...mura..." Iwaizumi said for the last time before darkness consumed him.

 

_**"Every breath you take** _  
_**Every move you make** _  
_**Every bond you break** _  
_**Every thing you say** _  
_**I'll be watching you."** _

 

_**TBC** _

 

****************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhhh!! The true game begins.. Two more chapters to go and the story will be labeled THE END...
> 
> And finally!! The special announcement!!!
> 
> Aside from this book just having two more chapters to go before it ends, I have a surprise for everyone who supported me!!!
> 
> I asked a closed friend from twitter for this favor and I'm so lucky to get to know her.
> 
> I'M POSTING A FANART ABOUT THIS STORY AT THE LAST CHAPTER!!
> 
> Yes!!! A dream come true for me. Though it pains her to draw the special scene I asked her, I was glad that she went to the trouble of still drawing it for me. Thank you very much Alto!!!  
> (╭☞'ิ∀'ิ)╭☞ You're the best!!!
> 
> So stay tuned until the end!!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who supported me on this book!! Especially to ImGrey in my AO3 account!!
> 
> Oh!!! And can someone teach me how to add a link(especially multimedia link here in the notes?? it would be a big help for me!!) You can go and talk to me in my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elie-df ) and also twitter ( @elie_df )
> 
> Till next chapter..
> 
> ELIE


	11. Don't You Forget About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!! I'm back again!! Are you guys still breathing and alive?? Coz I don't feel anything anymore after writing this chapter.. >.

[THEME SONG](https://youtu.be/WCJKaQtCKG4)

****************************************************************

_"Tooru."_

Someone's calling him.

_"Tooru."_

Is that Hajime?

_"Tooru."_

There it is again.

"Tooru!!"

When Oikawa's eyes fluttered open he immediately sat up straight and was greeted by the worried faces of Suga, Akaashi and Tsukishima. "Whaa-" "Thank God you're awake!" Suga said with tears in his eyes. "We don't know what to do when you won't wake up." Akaashi said his eyes are red it seems that he cried to. "What? What happened? Where---" His sentence was cut when he realized that his hands are tied, he looked at his other three companions to see that they too are tied down.

He look around the room, it was empty except for the four of them. "What's going on? Where are we?" He asked the others who had a sad look on their face.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Tsukishima asked. He was the only one who had a calm look on his face. Oikawa thought hard of what happened last night and he didn't notice the others talking around him.

"There was the movie marathon and when half of us are mostly drunk we called it a night. I remember sleeping beside Koutarou-san and I was dead tired. When I woke up we're here already." Akaashi relayed to them. Suga nodded his head along with Tsukishima. "I went to bed with Tatsu and I know I woke up in the middle of the night. I think I saw him standing near the door but I was too sleepy and I must've doze off. When I came to we are here and Akaashi is awake." Suga said sadly thinking if what he saw last night is a dream or reality. "You sound like you're not sure yourself Sugawara-san." Tsukishima said his brows creasing together.

"I'm not so sure if it was a dream or reality. But usually whenever I woke up in the middle of the night I will be awake for minutes before falling asleep again. And I'm sure of what happened. But what I felt last night was kind of different. Like I've felt it before."Suga said and getting more confused at his sentences. Tsukishima looked at Oikawa. "What about you Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa was brought out of his thoughts by Tsukishima's voice. "Huh?" "Do you remember what happened last night?" Tsukishima asked again. Oikawa paused and tried to remember it again. "I think I was drunk too and must've fallen asleep. But in the middle of the night I was woken up when I realized that Hajime isn't beside me. I stood up and was about to walk out when I noticed masked people inside the apartment and Hajime lying on the floor. And then... And then..." Oikawa's tears flows down as he recalled the happenings on that night. "I was so scared and I don't know what's going on as they grab me. I was calling out to Hajime until I can't remember anything anymore. I don't know what they did to him because he's not moving. What if they did something to him? What if they hurt him? I'm so scared." Oikawa cried and Akaashi and Suga wanted to comfort their devastated friend by hugging him but all they can do is sit closer to him and lean their heads onto Oikawa's.

"What will happen to us? Who's doing this? What do they want from us?" Oikawa cried out in frustration. He was so scared of what those people who kidnapped them will do. He was more scared than the time Suga was taken because this time there's all of them in danger. "Who do you think is doing this?" Oikawa asked no one in particular.

"Sawamura Daichi." Tsukishima said without much preamble and the three friends look at him in shock. Suga's eyes widen at the mentioned name. 'That's not true. Impossible.' He thought desperately looking at Tsukishima and urging him to take back what he said and say that it's a joke. "That's impossible. He's behind the bars now." Akaashi said his voice shaking but Tsukishima just looked at them dead in the eye telling them that he's serious.  
"That's impossible! If he's the one behind all this how is that possible??!!" Oikawa asked fearing for all their safety. Oikawa felt Koushi trembling beside them and his gaze are solely focus on Tsukishima and his face deathly pale. "There's a rumor going around the office." Tsukishima started and that got his companions full attention. "What kind of rumor?" Akaashi decided to ask. "There's no base on this rumor. They said some inmates escaped but me, Kuroo-san and the others tried digging for more info but we can't find any."

Suga gasped at the sudden news and a sudden dread came over him. His nightmares came back to life once again and what's worst is that his friends got involve too. It's all his fault. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's.... it's all my fault this has to happen... I'm very sorry..." Suga sobbed bowing his head to everyone. "No Kou-chan.. It's not your fault. It's not." Oikawa said and Akaashi nodded. "Koushi don't ever think that way ok? It's not your fault. We're all victims here. You don't have to blame yourself. We're not even sure if it is him." Akaashi tried to explain.

Suga just sobbed and shook his head. "But what if it's him? What will happen to us? It was luck that I got out that one time. What if..." "We're gonna get out of here." Tsukishima butted in their conversation and the trio looked at him. "I'm sure of it. Tetsurou-san and the others will find us."   
"Aren't you so sure of that?" A lilting voice full of venom interrupted them. And they look towards the doorway to see a slender man with brown hair and black eyes. There are other guys behind his back. The four of them sat up straighter. The brown-haired man walked inside further and looked at Tsukishima who gave him a glare behind his glasses. "Hmph. I hate people like you." He said then went towards Suga who's shivering in fright.  
He was looking at Suga like he was analyzing him. "Can't believe he's still so crazy about you." He muttered quietly and then he look behind him and signalled to the other guys. "Take him to the boss." The guys went inside and grab Suga and were followed by a series of shouts. "Where are you taking him!!" "Let me go!! Let me go!! Tooru!! Keiji!!" "Let him go!!! Let him--" "QUIET!!!" the brown-haired man shouted and pointed a gun towards Oikawa's head which made him froze in his position along with everyone.

"You better not make any ruckus or I won't hesitate to blow your head." The man simply said. "Please no! I'm coming with you just please don't hurt them." Suga pleaded. He was so scared of what's going to happen to him but he won't be able to stand it if he knows that something happened to his friends because of him. The brown haired guy glared at him. Suga can feel the guy hated him for reasons unknown to him. The man clicks his tongue and went outside, the other goons following him and dragging Suga away.

Oikawa, Akaashi and Tsukishima can only stare, devastated as Suga was taken away from them. Not knowing what will happen to him or to any of them at all.

****************************************************************

Suga was dragged into a different hallway. The house is big enough with many rooms. He was then taken to the second floor. Up ahead he saw a big oak door where they stood up and the brown-haired guy earlier called out after knocking. "Boss we have him here with us now. We're bringing him in." After saying that he opens the door wide and stepped aside. The guys holding Suga removed his bindings and threw him inside and then the doors closed again behind him.

Suga shivered in fear when the doors shut tight behind him so he hugged himself tight. He looked around the room it was like a master's bedroom with a king size bed on his right and a masters study table on his left. The big chair turns around and Suga can already feel his tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

Because in the chair in front of him is where a man is sitting. A man whom he used to know once. A man whom he trusted before. A man whom he gave himself wholeheartedly. A man whom he used to love. A man who he thought would protect him and make him happy. The same face but the eyes spoke of different pain that he sure will inflict on Suga.

"D-daichi." Suga sobbed as his hand flew to his mouth and tears flowed down his face. Daichi stood up and walk towards Suga, who stepped back upon instinct until his back hits the oak doors. Suga looks like a trapped mouse with a big imposing cat looming over him. When Daichi was standing in front of a shivering Suga he lifted his hand and touched Suga's face. Suga immediately had his eyes closed and his shaking didn't stop and when he felt Daichi's hand on his face he almost jump.

"Hello my love. You didn't forgot about me, right?" Daichi whispered.

'Tatsu!!! Help me please!!!' Suga thought desperately.

****************************************************************

Aloud crash was heard in the kitchen and three heads whipped around towards the area. Iwaizumi stood up and walk towards the source of noise and saw Tatsu kneeling on the floor and picking up broken pieces of what used to be Iwaizumi's mug. Iwaizumi cringe when he saw the broken mug. It was Suga's favourite mug that he always used in Iwaizumi & Oikawa's apartment since he's always visiting. He tried to disregard the foreboding feeling he had at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked making Tatsu jumped a bit at the sudden voice. "uhm.. ah.. yeah.. Sorry for this." Tatsu apologized looking at the broken mug. Silence settled between them and was broken by Tatsu's solemn voice. "This is Koushi's favourite mug, right?" Tatsu suddenly asked. "How'd you know?" "The patterns. He loves this pattern." Tatsu sobbed at the last part though he tried to hide it from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had a pained look on his face as he walked towards Tatsu and kneeling beside him patting him on the back.

"Hang in there Suzuki. We'll find them."

"What if they do something to Koushi?? He had endured a lot back then... Why??? Why does it have to happen again to Koushi? How am I going to tell his parents of what happened to him? They will be devastated again." Tatsu finally let his tears fall. "I promised to protect him. But I wasn't able to last night. Maybe I should have tried harder then he wouldn't be taken with the other... I wish..." He was so disappointed of himself. How can he call himself a man when he can't even protect the one he loves the most? How can he face Suga's parents when he is this pathetic? "It's all my fault Iwaizumi-san..."

"It's not your fault! Don't you ever think that! I know what you feel but we both know we are outnumbered last night. But that doesn't mean it's your fault. You did your best. We'll find them. We'll save them. Sugawara will be safe. All of them will be back." Iwaizumi said though it seems that he's saying those words for himself.

They were interrupted though when Kuroo called out to them informing them that Kenma and the others has arrived. When they appeared in the living room Kenma already had his laptop and other gadgets open and clicking on the screen. The others scattered around his living room. The old team is back.

"I found the location. About 5 to 7 hours of drive from here near the beach. I'll send the coordinates immediately to each of you." Kenma said and when Tatsu heard that his hope got renewed. "You're able to track them?" He asked in wonder.  
"The earring I gave Kei has a tracker. For emergency purposes. It proves its worth today." Kuroo simply said as he patted Bokuto's back. Bokuto had been quiet and his crying won't stop ever since they woke up and discovered that their boyfriends got taken away. "Don't worry Bo. We'll have them back." Kuroo reassured again and Bokuto just nodded his head showing how grateful he is.

"The tricky part is facing them. Last time we only have Sawamura to face but as what Kuroo said earlier this time he had others to back him up and we don't know how many they are." Ushijima explained and then he continued. "If it's just us I believe it's not enough. We need more back up that we can trust since there're four hostages that we need to save. I'm putting my whole team in this mission." Ushijima ended and look expectantly at the others.

Iwaizumi nodded his head in affirmation and look at Matsukawa. "Inform the others to be on standby and be alert and gather in our base." Matsukawa nodded and took out his phone. "Kenma please do the same." Kuroo said his voice still solemn. Kenma knows deep inside Kuroo is afraid for what might happen to Tsukishima even though they know Tsukishima can protect himself.

Iwaizumi patted Tatsu on the shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get them back Suzuki." Tatsu nodded his head and then walk towards Bokuto to sit beside him, wrapping his arms around the emotional man and giving him support.

"When the others arrive let's start discussing the plan." Ushijima said finally and starts having small talks with Kuroo and Iwaizumi. They need to be careful with this. Four lives are in-line in this mission. And Sawamura will surely not even think twice to kill just to have his way.

"To think that he was one of the rumoured inmates that managed to get out." Hanamaki said with a frustrated sigh. "When will this end anyway?" He continued and was answered by silence. "I wonder what's in Sugawara that made him like this." Semi asked the people around him and Kuroo gave him a look and decided to explain things since him and Tsukishima are the only ones who know about Sawamura's past.

"Actually after that incident 3 years ago I decided to dig some info on how he became like that. Sawamura had always been a reliable and responsible person and then out of the blue he was like this without anyone knowing." Kuroo started.   
"You know how he became like this? Why didn't you tell me?" Iwaizumi asked. "Because I thought that when he was put behind the bars it will be okay again and because I thought I might be able to help him." Kuroo looked around him and everyone is anticipating what he's about to say.

Tatsu swallowed down the lump on his throat. He was not there 3 years ago but he did know what happened though not fully. He wants to understand why this has to happen.

"Truth as to what we know about him, even before he was the responsible, kind and reliable person. He was easy to be with. His peers like him but.... It was not always like that in his family. Sawamura's father is a fierce man with iron hand. His father will not hesitate to beat him up the moment he was disappointed. Not only that his mother abused him too though verbally. At such a young age Sawamura had already been thought of the harsh ways to be in control." Tatsu gasped with Bokuto as Kuroo stopped at that. Having that kind of surroundings from when you're a child is never good on growing up.

Kuroo took out his phone and when he found what he's looking for he put it on the table so everyone can take a look. "Look at this." He simply said and everyone crowded over it.

"Sugawara?" Everyone said confused. "No that's not Koushi." Tatsu said.

The girl, since the person in the picture has long ash-blond hair wearing a sundress, looks the same as Suga. Though her face is more rounded than Suga and the color of her eyes are a shade darker and rounder and she had no beauty mark on his left eye like Suga.

"Yes. That's not Suga." Kuroo simply said as everyone waits for further explanation. "Her name is Sonde Kairi. And she was Sawamura's tutor when he is in middle school and his first love I believe." "Now this is getting more and more weird. What's she got to do about Sawamura's behavior?" Tendou asked impatiently. "Stop butting in and you will know Tendou." Ushijima chided again and Kuroo continued.

"As I was saying, though she was a bit older than him they started having a secret relationship. It was okay until Sawamura's father discovered it and things went downhill from there." "By downhill what do you mean?" Hanamaki asked.

"Sonde Kairi was found dead in the Sawamura's garden." Kuroo said and everyone's breath was held at the sudden news. Tatsu felt like he was going to be sick. "How did that happen?" Iwaizumi asked.

"It was declared as accident but Sawamura knows it well. His parents killed Sonde Kairi because she won't break up with him. There are no proofs if it was murder so the case was closed. Sawamura vowed from that day on he will be in control. He won't let anyone interfere with the one he loves anymore. He--"

"He developed a mental disorder. It's not uncommon for people to develop disorders when their mental state is shaken up when they were young." Tatsu continued and he was looking at Kuroo with full understanding of the situation. "And then he met Koushi and was reminded again of what he wanted to protect but was never able to. Koushi had become a trigger to his disorder." Tatsu said putting both his hands on his face.

"That's what we gathered and concluded also." Kuroo agreed with Tatsu. "How did you know all about this anyway?" Matsukawa asked still not reeling from the sudden information. "I'm in the Intel what do you think were working our ass off for?" Kuroo's haughtiness came back though only a bit but everyone feels relief that he still had that even in this situation. "Though this wouldn't happen if only we got a whiff that Sawamura got out of the prison." He said bitterly. They are the one who's supposed to have the information but they didn't even have an idea that Sawamura manage to break free and was only led by rumors.

They were interrupted once again when Iwaizumi's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw an unknown number. He motioned for everyone to be quiet for a while. "Hello?"

 _"Hello my dear friend."_ Iwaizumi fHelloelt himself shaking in anger when he heard the voice.

"Sawamura."

 _"Glad to hear that you still remember me. Well then I just decided to drop by to ask how you're doing I'm such a good friend aren't I?"_ A pause and then Daichi's voice got more deadly. _"How does it feel like Iwaizumi to have the one you love taken away from you?"_

"You fucking bastard!." Iwaizumi heard Daichi laugh and his anger just got worst.

 _"No need to be angry. You don't even know how much I was hurt when MY OWN FUCKING FRIEND TOOK MY LOVE AWAY!!"_ Daichi yelled back and then there was silence. _"Well that's not what matter's now. Who knows when you'll see your precious Tooru again or WILL YOU EVEN SEE HIM?"_ Daichi laugh again.

"Don't you dare do something to them Sawamura or I swear—"

 _"You'll what? You didn't even notice I got out. You're getting out of shape there Iwaizumi. And here I thought you'll be able to stop me."_ Daichi snorts _"Tick tock the clock is ticking Iwaizumi. Ja~~"_

And then all that was heard is the end call tone and Iwaizumi almost threw his phone. "That's him right!?? What's he going to do?? They won't hurt Akaashi right??!" Bokuto broke the silence by asking him hysterically. They know Bokuto's up and down condition and right now this is not good or else he'll have a nervous breakdown. "Calm down Bokuto-san. Everything will be alright. Everyone will be back. Safe and Sound." Tatsu tried to calm the emotional man.

"But what if they don't come back??!! What if they do something to him??!!! I don't want to lose Akaashi!! He's everything to me Tatsu!!! You know that... I don't...."  Bokuto broke down and Tatsu and Kuroo immediately supported him. His crying was all there is inside the apartment when Iwaizumi's deadly voice was heard.

"They better not. Because I won't hesitate to plant my bullets in between their eyes if they ever touch Tooru. Even if it is a single hair of his." 

 

  **"Won't you come see about me?I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby**

  **Will you stand above me?Look my way, never love me**

**Will you recognize me?Call my name or walk on by  
**

  **Don't you try to pretendIt's my feeling we'll win in the end**   **  
**

**Don't You Forget About MeDon't Don't Don't Don't"**  

 

**TBC**

 

****************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! Finally manage to get this done!! *victory dance* OMG!! Just one more chapter to go and I'm going crazy. Lol
> 
> So how is it? What do you guys think?? I manage to insert Daichi's past here and the true action begins on the next chapter...
> 
> And also! Iwa-chan!! Cool!!
> 
> Your thoughts, comments and votes are very much appreciated by this simple me.. :)
> 
> Come yell/talk to me in my tumblr ( elie-df.tumblr.com ) or in my twitter ( elie_df ). This story is also in my AO3 acct ( ELIE0304 )
> 
> See you guys on the last part!!
> 
> The surprise is near...
> 
> Ja ne~~~
> 
> ELIE


	12. Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELIE: HELLO GUYS!!! I'm crying right now... T_T Why? Coz this is the last chapter and THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER THAT'S EVER BEEN BORN IN MY ENTIRE WRITING CAREER. So yeah! That's a warning I guess. Like who the hell writes 6k words in one sitting? Anyway!!! Some warning I'd like to make!! Suga-kun! Please do the honor! *looks at Suga*
> 
> Suga: *clears throat* Ehem
> 
> WARNINGS: This chapter contains violence and mentions of rape. Please forgive author-san for making such a thing when she doesn't know or have any experience how to write action scenes. She is very pathetic indeed. *snickers* Anyway! That's all.
> 
> ELIE: Suga-kun that was a low blow. -___-
> 
> Suga: *smiles innocently* I was being honest!
> 
> ELIE: *cries*DADCHI!!!!
> 
> Daichi: On to the story!!! *looks at author-san and Suga* Don't get me involve here.
> 
> ELIE & SUGA: ENJOY!!!

**[THEME SONG](https://youtu.be/BtSzR1Eae0o) **

*********************************************************

_Chapter Recap:_

_"They better not. Because I won't hesitate to plant my bullets in between their eyes if they ever touch Tooru. Even if it is a single hair of his."_

 

****************************************************************

 

"How is it in the west wing Hanamaki?"

_"There's two of them on standby. Armed."_

"East wing, Ennoshita, what's the situation there?"

_"Two of them. Armed."_

"North? Ushijima?"

_"Five of them guarding the entrance. Armed."_

"Copy that. There's four here in the back. We don't know how many are inside. The mansion is too big. The location of the hostage according to Kenma's ordinates is located in the first floor of the house in the east wing. Ennoshita that's your position."

_"Roger!"_

"We are assuming here that all of them are in the same room. Here's the plan folks. We lure them in the front, Ushijima that's your spot. Ready your team. Those in the east wing be ready to get inside and find the room where the hostages are. Take down everything in your way. And I mean EVERYTHING."

_"Roger Kuroo-san."_

"West wing be ready to back up those in the north. And then we from the back will go inside towards east wing also. There's Iwaizumi with me and... Suzuki." Kuroo said as he looked at the other man behind him and Iwaizumi sighed hearing the protest from his own earpiece.

 _"What?! What's Sensei doing there??"_ Kuroo can hear their protest but he shushed them all. "Don't worry about him. Let's focus on our own tasks. And one more thing folks. Don't die!"

 _"ROGER!!!"_ Kuroo smirked at the response but then a call came through.

"Hold it in boys. Kenma is contacting me. Kenma what is it?"

 _"Kuroo. Tsukishima-"_ Kuroo's heart beat loudly when he heard Tsukishima's name. He prayed that nothing happens and that the tracker isn't discovered. "What is it? Did something happen?"

" _Tsukishima is moving! He's heading towards-"_ "Kenma? Kenma?!! Hello???!!"

BANG!!!

A loud sound that is definitely from a gun resounded from inside the mansion and Kuroo's eyes widen. Fuck it! He wishes Tsukishima didn't do anything. _"Kuroo! That came from the inside. Give your orders!"_ Ushijima informed. "I know! Men move! Lure them in the front! And make sure you don't mistake the hostages for them!" He looked behind him and signaled to Iwaizumi who nodded his head. "Stay here until we told you it's clear." Iwaizumi said to Suzuki who nodded his head. Him and Kuroo came out of their hiding and immediately fired towards the unsuspecting goons.

It wasn't that much of a challenge considering the training they have to go through and their expertise. "Suzuki you can come out now." And so Tatsu did come out of his hiding. Their ears picked up the loud gun fires that are definitely coming from the front.

"Where do you think that first gun shot came from?" Tatsu asked the two of them. "I really don't know but let's hope that it is a good sign." Kuroo said seriously. "Let's get inside. Kenma said Tsukishima is moving." "Moving?" Iwaizumi asked surprised.

Kuroo nodded his head. "I don't even know if this is good news at all." With that him and the other two went inside eliminating those in the way.

**~~~~ A few minutes earlier, in one of the rooms in the east wing ~~~~**

"We need to get out of here." Tsukishima suddenly said.

Akaashi and Oikawa looked at the blond man in front of them.

"How do you suppose we can get out? We don't even know what's waiting for us outside of this room!" Oikawa said, he felt helpless and desperate. Once again Suga was taken away from them. They wanted to save him. What if they did something to him? What if they do something to them?

"As much as we want to, do you even have a plan?" Akaashi asked, he was desperate to get out too but how can they? Tsukishima's eyebrows knitted together. _'Think Kei! You need to get out of here. You can't just sit here and wait while one of your friend is in danger.'_ Tsukishima felt frustrated as he remembered the times when Suga would always talk to him like an older brother. He will never let anyone take that smile away.

They look up when the door opened and another man came in while talking with someone outside the door. "It's okay. As long as no one knows it's gonna be okay. Besides I'm sure Daichi-san won't even blink at what I'm gonna do. I just want to pass some time." "Whatever I'm not involve here." With that the man closed the door and look predatorily at the three of them.

"Now now. Who wants to have some fun with me?" He said. And the three cringe in disgust. They already have an idea on what is on the man's mind. The man looks at them one by one and then his eyes landed on Akaashi and who blanched at the look he's receiving. The man licked his lips. "You will do." He went towards Akaashi who was rooted on his spot and shaking from fright. "Keiji!" Oikawa shouted also afraid for his friend. "No!"

"Now now. Let me make you feel good." He was about to touch Akaashi when on that time something came into Tsukishima.

"WAIT!!!" The man looked towards Tsukishima's way and at that time Oikawa and Akaashi's eyes widen at Tsukishima's demeanor. He was looking coyly towards the man spreading his legs making sure that the man will notice his every move.

"Why be with someone who's not so willing when there's someone who's eager to have some fun." He said with a coy smile and the man smirk walking towards his direction and Akaashi sobbed.

"Tsukishima... no...."

The man stopped in front of Tsukishima and smirked. "Well well will you look at that. Well I'm not someone who will decline such offer." After that the man started kissing Tsukishima's neck his hands roaming throughout Tsukishima's body.

Tsukishima cringe in disgust but he have to do this. "Hey. You know I really want to show you something special." "Oh?" The man look at him with a perverted grin and Tsukishima just wanted to puke. He batted his eyelashes, _'This is so disgusting. Never in my life did I imagine myself batting my eyelashes.'_ He thought, making sure that he looks seductive enough and let out a pout. "Unfortunately..." He trailed off and looked behind him signaling at his tied hands.

"I wish I can show you one of my specialties." He said again and dramatically sighed. The man seems to be thinking hard at first and Akaashi and Oikawa came into realization. Tsukishima is doing this so he can have his hands untied. And they hoped when the man said. "Okay. Don't do anything funny." He said and untied Tsukishima's hands. "Finally!" Tsukishima said as the man stood in front of him.

"Now show me that specialty of yours." The man said and Tsukishima smiled oh so sweet to him. "Of course!" He starts to unbuckle the man's belt and in one swift and fast motion Tsukishima managed to take it off and wrapped around the man's neck choking him to death without that much noise. His aura changed into something deadly.

Oikawa and Akaashi watched in surprised at the sudden turn of events. They have forgotten that Tsukishima is an officer that is pretty much trained. He clicked his tongue and wiped on his neck. "Urgh. I think the first thing I'm gonna do is take a bath and scrub my neck so hard and disinfect it." He said without much emotion and grabbing the guns attached to the man earlier and went towards the other two to release them.

"Thank you Tsukishima for earlier too." Akaashi whispered. "Don't mention it. It's one of my jobs after all." Tsukishima said pushing up at his glasses. "Let's get out of here." He thrusted one of the guns towards Oikawa's hand who paled at the sight of it. Akaashi grab it knowing fully well about Oikawa's fears on it. Tsukishima didn't comment about it. "Let's get out of here and find Sugawara-san."

They jumped when someone knocks on the door. "Oi! Are you done already?" Tsukishima motioned the two to be quiet and they hid behind the door which opened and came in another guy. Immediately Tsukishima hit him with the gun on the head and the man collapsed. He nodded at his two companions and before they went out, he pokes his head out and look at both sides making sure that no one else is around. "Okay the coast is clear. Let's go this way."

Truth be told Tsukishima have no idea where they are going but he remember what Kuroo told him before. When all else fails trust your instinct. And Tsukishima did. Up ahead he saw another goon and so he fired with accuracy.

BANG!!!

"Let's go that way! " He pointed towards another hallway knowing fully well that his gun fire will be a trigger but who cares anymore. They need to get out ALIVE. The three of them turn another corner. They were so engrossed with finding a way to get out that they didn't even think twice why there are so many gun fires after Tsukishima's initial shot.

Suddenly Tsukishima halted that surprised both Akaashi and Oikawa. "What's the mat---" Tsukishima signaled Oikawa to be quiet and flattened his back on the wall. Oikawa and Akaashi did the same and they can hear their hearts pounding loudly. What's going to happen next?

Tsukishima can hear many footsteps nearing their way. He needed to be ready he's the only one who has experienced with this kind of things. This is why he assigned himself in Intel. He really doesn't like being on action. But this time is different. He has people he needs to protect. He took a deep breath as the steps got closer and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Three._

Any time now.

_Two._

Getting near.

_One._

He pushed himself off the wall pointing his gun with which he thought the enemy is, ready to fire again when a gun was pointed at him also. Two guns to be exact. Tsukishima's eyes widened in surprise at the gun holder. "Kuroo....san..."

Kuroo's face is the same as Tsukishima's. He can't believe he just pointed a gun towards his lover. "Kei.." Kuroo breathed out and both of them lowered their guns and Kuroo pulled Tsukishima towards him hugging him tight. "Oh my god Kei."

Oikawa and Akaashi were anticipating a gun fire when suddenly nothing happens. Tsukishima was frozen on spot and then he was pulled. They both pushed themselves off the wall and take a look. Oikawa's eyes widen in relief when he saw Iwaizumi. "Hajime!!!" "Tooru!!" Oikawa runs over him and hug him tight. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad you're okay."Oikawa cried in Iwaizumi's embrace. "Me too. Me too."

Akaashi smiled at the scene in front of him. He needs to be patient. He was glad that Bokuto is not there. "Let's get back now." Kuroo said and nodding towards Akaashi. "Bo is waiting for you." Akaashi nodded back. "I'm glad that you left him there. Thank you."

"We can't Koushi is still somewhere here!" Oikawa butted in. "About that..." Iwaizumi started. "Suzuki said when I was able to contact him earlier that he saw Sugawara outside and into the forest that's why he got separated from us." Iwaizumi explained.

"Wait. Suzuki-san is with you?" Tsukishima asked and Kuroo sighed. "Yeah. He sneaks in and now he got separated just because he saw Sugawara. He said there's no mistake that it is him." "Then it must be." Akaashi said. Out of the blue two men in full gear like Kuroo and Iwaizumi came from another corner.

"Kuroo-san! Iwaizumi-san! We found the way out." "Thank you Ennoshita, Tanaka." Kuroo nodded at the two. "No biggie Kuroo-san!!!" Tanaka grinned. For someone who is in the middle of a gun fire he seems happy. "Let's get you somewhere safe so we can find Suzuki and Sugawara." Iwaizumi said and led them all out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tatsu was sure of it. He will never mistake that ash blond hair for someone else. It was Koushi.

Earlier he was with Kuroo and Iwaizumi when out of the corner of his eye, towards the window, he saw a blur of ash-blond hair running deeper into the forest. He stops right where he is standing to squint at what he saw. That is Koushi! He's sure of it. He went back again from where they came from and in his haste he forgot to tell Kuroo and Iwaizumi.

Lucky for him he got an earpiece from Iwaizumi too and they contacted him and he relayed his findings. Though Iwaizumi yelled at him he assured them that he will be fine. But how clumsy is he really? In his running his earpiece got left somewhere and he didn't bother finding it anymore.

He was weaving through trees and branches when he heard something. He stopped from where he is standing and looked around but he didn't see anything.

"Well, well, well. It's finally nice to meet you. Suzuki Tatsuhisa-sensei."

Tatsu jumped at the sudden voice and he turn around towards the source. It was dark there but in that darkness came out someone. His face was illuminated by the moonlight the moment he came out of the shadows. Tatsu may not have met this person before but he will never forget that face who gave his lover grief three years ago.

"Sawamura."

The mentioned man smirked deadly at him. "Oh! That's nice you know me." Tatsu remained silent and alert at what Sawamura might do which he seems to notice. Daichi laughed. "Relax Tatsuhisa-sensei. I'm not here to harm you or anything. I'm here looking for a lost jewel. Just like you." Sawamura's features turns deadly.

"Leave Koushi alone!" Tatsu yelled which makes Daichi laugh again. "What a funny guy you are Tatsuhisa-sensei. Why should I? It's only right that I pay back Koushi's love right?"

"This isn't love at all! You can't just get over from your past. From Sonde Kairi! That's why you were taken by Koushi!" Tatsu shivered when Sawamura's head bowed down the shadows hiding his expression.

"What do you know about my past? You don't even know what happened then." He said with a low voice.

"I know! Sawamura, it's not your fault that you were not able to protect Sonde Kairi. You were young back then, you were-" Tatsu stopped at what he's saying when he saw Daichi's shoulder shaking and out of the blue he laughed hard even throwing his head back. His laughter echoes around the forest and Tatsu shivered in fright. This man is so foregone with his illusions.

"You're such a funny man Tatsuhisa-sensei." He laughed more and suddenly as if there's a switch his laughter stopped and his voice got more deadly. "Why should I protect someone who betrayed me?" Daichi said with a serious voice and Tatsu's eyes widen. _'No way! Don't tell me he--'_

"You don't know how hurt I was! You don't know how it feels like to be betrayed!! You don't!! That slut!! He accepted my Parents money when they offered if she broke up with me!! You don't know the betrayal I faced!!" Daichi yelled at him and suddenly he was quiet again and his laughter came back he looked at Tatsu with manic eyes.

_The eyes of a murderer._

And in a low voice Daichi said, like he's whispering a secret, _"And so I killed her."_

With that sentence there was silence and Tatsu stood there in shock. He doesn't even know what to do!

Daichi let out a breath. "I thought everything will be going just fine then." His said with melancholy. "I grew up, graduated, found a job, married someone, pretended to be normal, and pretended to be happy. But all of that changed when I saw Koushi." Daichi looked up towards the sky with a gentle smile. Like the stars reminded him of the moments he shared with Suga.

"He was so innocent. So pure. So warm. So full of love. He reminded me of what I am before. I promised myself I will make this man the happiest person in the world. Because his smile is the best thing that ever existed in this damn world. I wanted to protect it no matter what. I thought.... I thought I was doing this because he reminded me of her and I wanted my revenged. BUT! Koushi was different. He wasn't like her. But I always make him cry and sad because we can never be together. My wife is in the way." Daichi's voice turned angry at that last sentence and Tatsu knows this is the start of what happened three years ago.

"I was asking her for divorce but she won't budge. I tried to be civilized about it but she threatened Koushi and that's not nice! So I killed her too. I thought I can finally give Koushi what he wants and we can be together without anyone interfering. BUT MY FRIEND GOT IN THE WAY!!! FUCKING IWAIZUMI TOOK MY KOUSHI AWAY!!! I WENT INTO JAIL AND WAS DEVASTATED THERE!!! Luckily I got out and I made a plan. TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE AND HAVE THOSE WHO BETRAYED ME SUFFER!!!"

Daichi's eyes are blazing with anger towards him when he looked back at him. "And you sensei, is in the way of our happy ending! Let's play a game Tatsuhisa-sensei. You love this game. You always played this game with Koushi and the children in the ward." He said with a smirk and Tatsu paled. They were being watched without him knowing.

"Let's play hide and seek sensei. I'll be IT. I found you first I'll kill you. I found Koushi first then he's mine. In the count of ten." Daichi said then closing his eyes.

**"TEN!"**

Tatsu took a step back. No.

**"NINE!"**

Another step back. He can feel his cold sweat dripping down the side of his face.

**"EIGHT!"**

What should he do?

**"SEVEN!"**

He needs to find Koushi.

**"SIX!"**

He needs someone else's help.

**"FIVE!"**

He turns around and starts running.

**"FOUR!"**

He can't face Daichi alone.

**"THREE!"**

They need to get out of here!

**"TWO!"**

This madness needs to end!

**"ONE!"**

Will they come out of this alive?

**"READY OR NOT HERE I COME SENSEI!"**

_'Koushi! Please be safe!'_ Tatsu prayed as he ran aimlessly into the forest.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(A/N: The words in italics are flashback in this part only)** _

Suga can feel his lungs giving out. He can also feel his legs giving out. But he need to escape this place, he needs to get out of this nightmare. He runs aimlessly into the forest. He need to get some help. His friends are still in there and they need him. It's his fault that this has to happen. Everything started with him.

Tears flows down his face as Suga remembers what he witnessed earlier. Someone dying just to save him. Someone whom he might've be friends with if he got to live. Suga sobbed again remembering the happening earlier before he escaped.

_He was so scared when he met Daichi once again. He was trembling hard. Daichi didn't waste time and raped him, having his way with him like before. He thought he will never face that humiliation again. But he was so wrong. Why does it have to come back again? And it was worst. No matter how much he cried, how much he plead, Daichi didn't stop until he got tired and satisfied._

_Suga was left broken on the bed. And he wanted to die so badly. His eyes looking dead as Daichi stroked his head gently whispering endearing words that Suga didn't care to listen to anymore. But that moment was broken when they heard a loud gun fire. Daichi stood up from the bed and called for someone._

_"Ruji!" The brown haired man that brought him here came inside bowing his head. He cringed at Suga's state. He does not know what to feel. "What's happening?" Daichi asked and the brown haired man named Ruji shook his head. "I really don't know Daichi-san. I will go down and see what-" "No." Daichi interjected. "Stay here and look after Koushi. I'll check on it." With that Daichi left._

_Ruji looked at the man on the bed and his eyebrows knitted together. "You should have just accepted him." Ruji said quietly but it reached Koushi's ear. "You don't know how lucky you are to be bestowed with such devotion. But you betrayed Daichi-san! He loved you so much but why do you have to cast that away? He was such a nice person. If I was in your place, if I was ---"_

_"I know." Suga said with a soft voice and it makes Ruji stood rooted on his spot. Suga pushed himself up and smiled sadly towards Ruji. "I know because I loved him too before. I know how you feel. But do you know that he killed his own wife?" Suga asked and Ruji's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know._

_"I know how loving Daichi is, how kind he is. He makes sure that I am happy. But there's always a limit to everything. The moment he killed someone that was wrong right? The moment he killed his wife is the moment the real Daichi, the man I loved died." Suga explained with tears in his eyes. He doesn't know what his explanation will do but he hopes this will help him. "Ruji is your name right? Please Ruji? Help me? I wanted to help Daichi to get better. To bring him back. It hurts to see him like this."_

_Ruji swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked straight on Suga's warm eyes. He wanted to help Daichi too. Daichi had done a great deal for him. Gave him food, clothes, a home. But he knows that Daichi needs help too. But he's not the one who can do it. Maybe this man in front of him can. He made a decision._

_He went towards the closet and grab some clothes and went towards Suga. "Here." Suga's eyes widen when Ruji thrusted the clothes towards him. "Wear this I'll get you out of here." Suga accepted the clothes and wore them. After that he stood in front of Ruji. "Let's go." The brown-haired man said and went towards the door._

_Luckily the guards earlier aren't there. "There seem to be a commotion outside. Let's go through the back." Suga nodded his head and followed Ruji. "Why are you helping me?" "You asked didn't you?" Suga felt dumb with Ruji's answer. "Well that's true. But---" "You said you wanted to help Daichi-san to get better right?" Suga nodded though Ruji can't see it. "I wanted Daichi-san to get better too. So that he will recognize me. So that he will see me." Suga can't help it but smile. He wishes that Daichi can see this. He was lucky._

_"Go straight this way it will lead you to the forest. I can't go further from here Daichi-san will look for me." Suga nodded his head. "Thank you Ruji. But what about you?" Ruji shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Promise me you'll help Daichi-san." Ruji said with a worried voice. "I will." Suga run towards the exit._

_"I can't believe you'll betray me like this Ruji." A deadly voice said from behind Ruji and he turn to face Daichi's angry face. "Daichi-san I can---"_

_When Suga turn around to look back at Ruji he had the misfortune to see Daichi shoot Ruji straight in the head without blinking that much. His eyes widened as he saw Ruji collapsed on the floor with his blood everywhere. He paled and to his horror Daichi looked at him with a smirk. Suga turn around and run as fast as he can with tears streaming on his eyes. Someone. Someone died for him. Someone sacrificed their life just for him._

_He needs to get out. He needs to escape. He needs to fulfill his promise to Ruji. He ran aimlessly into the forest which leads him to his current predicament._

Suga does not see where he is going until he bumped hard into something that sent him tumbling down. He was so scared that it might be Daichi that he didn't open his eyes until he heard the voice that he misses the most. "Koushi?" He opened his hazel eyes to see Tatsu in front of him. His tears flowed down as Tatsu ran towards him and embraced him tight. "Koushi!"

"Tatsu!" His tears won't stop as he feels that familiar warmth. "I'm so glad to find you. Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Tatsu asked worriedly as Suga shook his head. "It's okay now. I'm okay now. Let's get out of here Tatsu!" Suga said and Tatsu nodded grabbing Suga's hand and was about to lead him out when he stopped dead on his tracks.

"What is it?" Suga asked then he looked at where Tatsu's gaze is and he felt like a bucket of ice got poured over him. There in front walking towards them is Daichi.

"I found you. I found you." He said with a crazy look in his eyes. "Now what should I do?"

Tatsu pushed Suga behind him protecting him. "Don't you dare get near him." Tatsu threatened that makes Daichi laugh. "How sweet Sensei! But.... KOUSHI IS MINE!!!" Daichi charged with a knife and Tatsu pushed Suga out of the way and anticipated the blow.

Luckily he managed to dodge his swing and avoided getting cut but he was not able to dodge Daichi's hard kick on his side and Tatsu stumbled down holding onto his side. "TATSU!!!" Suga shouted and was about run forward when Daichi was about to thrust his knife. He got hold of Daichi's arm where the knife is preventing him.

"Let go Koushi!!" He tried to budge Suga away but his hold onto his arm is tight. Daichi gathered all his strength and swings hard knocking Suga onto a tree, his back hitting it hard. He groaned as he slumped onto the ground and not moving.

"Koushi!!" Tatsu gasp as Daichi pulled him by his collar and slammed him hard onto a tree also. "Koushi will never be yours! You two will never be together! No one deserves to be with him! AND IF HE CAN'T BE MINE HE WILL NEVER BE ANYONE ELSE'S!!!!" With that Daichi thrusted the knife he held onto Tatsu's stomach and Tatsu's face twisted in pain as he felt the blood seeping out of him and Daichi twisting the knife making it more painful.

Daichi laugh as he pulled out the knife and throwing it aside as he let go of his hold on Tatsu who slumped into the ground, his blood flowing out soaking his shirt. He took the gun that was tucked behind him aiming it towards Tatsu's head.

Tatsu at that moment feels numb. It seems that the wound is big and he had lost too much blood. _'Koushi. I need to help Koushi. I need to help him and keep him safe.' But even at that state all Tatsu is thinking about is Koushi's well-being. Will they make it out of here alive? 'Sorry Koushi. I'm sorry I can't protect you. Sorry for being so weak. Sorry that I was not able to make our dreams come true. Sorry if I won't be able to propose to you like how I planned to do on our anniversary. I love you Koushi. Please be safe.'_ He thought lastly as he was consumed by darkness.

Tatsu didn't see the moment when Daichi was about to pull the trigger someone pushed him and they stumbled on the tree bark that is lying on the ground. "Koushi!" Daichi shouted as Suga fight over the gun. "I will not let you hurt Tatsu!" Suga shouted and the next thing that happened was something both of them are not expecting to happen.

Daichi accidentally pulled the trigger and both of their eyes widened in shock. Hazel met chocolate brown and in a beat everything that they shared together, the memories that they made flashed before their eyes. The first time their eyes met, the laughter, the smiles, the kisses they shared, the way they make love, the pain they shared, Suga's tears, Daichi's reassurances, the hiding, the lies, the truth, everything.

Tears seeped out both of their eyes and blood dripped down from Suga's mouth as he fell on his side. His chest bleeding because of the gun shot earlier. It was pointed at him when Daichi accidentally pulled the trigger.

Daichi was frozen on his spot then he look at his side to see Suga's beautiful crying face and his chest bleeding. The sight of blood seems to break the spell that Daichi had submerged into. "No..... No.... Koushi...."  
Tears falls out of his eyes as he gathers Suga in his embrace and hug him tight. "I'm sorry Koushi... I'm sorry... This... this shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." Daichi said repeatedly caressing Suga's still beautiful face.

He saw the gun onto his side, and then he looks at Suga again his eyes full of love for this man. "We really got a love that is hopeless huh? Don't worry Koushi, my love. I won't leave you alone. I'll be with you forever." He whispered and smiled then grabbed the gun putting it on his own head.

He took a deep breath.

_**"I love you Sugawara Koushi."** _

_ _

Then he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

 **"Why can't you hold me in the street?**  
**Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**  
**I wish that we could be like that?**  
**Why can't we be like that?**  
**Coz I am yours.**

 **Why can't I say that I'm in love?**  
**I wanna shout it from the rooftop**  
**I wish that we could be like that**  
**Why can't we be like that?**  
**Coz I am yours.**

 **Why can't we be like that?**  
**Wish we could be like that."**

 

When Iwaizumi and Kuroo arrived at where they heard the last gun shot it was already too late. And another tragedy had happened once again. Kuroo pulled his lover at his chest hiding Tsukishima's tear stained face. Iwaizumi was crying also as he looked at the scene.

Suga was dead in Daichi's arm. And it was very clear that Daichi had committed suicide. Suzuki was on the ground, unmoving. Why does it have to end this way?

Then they heard a groan. It was coming towards Suzuki and Iwaizumi immediately went there. "Kuroo call the ambulance! Suzuki is still alive!" he shouted.

**OMAKE:**

**3 YEARS LATER**

  
A tall black haired man was walking through a deserted pathway passing by different stones that bore names on it. He stopped by a familiar stone with a familiar name written in it. Putting down the white roses he is holding he sat on the ground with a sad smile and starts tracing the name on the headstone.

_In loving memories of Sugawara Koushi_

Tatsu can already feel the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes but he held it in and gave a sad smile.

It's been three years since that tragedy. Everyone says that he was lucky that he survived but deep inside he wished he died together with Koushi. He was angry with himself. He can't even face Suga's parents and wasn't able to go to his funeral. He was moping and he won't even talk to anyone.

Suga's parents took the step and came to him and thank him for everything. He cried in their arms that time. Saying his apologies which they waved away since there's nothing to say sorry for. He did his best to protect their son but maybe that day was just Koushi's time.

Still even after that, Tatsu can't forgive himself. He blames himself for being so weak. For not being able to protect the one he loves the most. But it seems Koushi always finds ways to assure Tatsu and make him happy even if he's not in their world anymore.

Tatsu was walking around into the hospital a week after the incident (though the doctors and nurses tried to stop him from moving around because his wound might open again) when he passed by the nursery room where he work. The head nurse was trying to pacify a crying baby and she looks exhausted. He told her he will take a look but he was taken a back when he reached out and the baby stopped crying and opened his eyes.

Tatsu's eyes widened because as he look towards the baby's eyes, it looks like he's looking straight into Koushi's. They were the same shade. The baby's hair color is even the same as Koushi's and Tatsu cried happy tears as he cradled the baby who started laughing and smiling and looking at Tatsu. He can feel Koushi whispering to him. Soothing him that wherever he is, he will always be on Tatsu's side.

He asked the nurse who are the baby's parents but the nurse shook her head. They don't know who the father is but the mother passed away when she gave birth to him on the day that Tatsu was taken. On the day that Suga died. There's no trace of relatives either because the mother lives alone. And if no one will take responsibility over the baby, he will be sent into the orphanage. And Tatsu can't let that happen.

Tatsu smiled gratefully at the bundle of joy in his arms. He made a decision on that time. He will adopt this baby. Though it wasn't easy at the beginning but he managed with the help of his parents, Suga's parents and his friends. They were shock to see the baby too but all of them thought that this might be Suga's way of showing them how much he loves them all. Suga's parting gift for everyone who loves him dearly.

Tatsu was broken out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He saw Oikawa's number and answered immediately. "Hello?" "Papa! Papa!" Tatsu smiled at the bubbly voice. "Oh! If it isn't my baby prince!" "Papa! Kou missed Papa!!!" He can hear the merry laughter in the background. "I missed Koushi too." When the papers were approved Tatsu didn't hesitate to name him after the man he resembles the most.

"That's why you better get back now!" Tatsu heard Oikawa in the background. He must be holding onto Koushi. "Hai Hai. I'm on my way now. Bye bye sweetheart! Papa's on his way home now." "Bye bye! Papa!!" He heard him reply and the call got ended. Tatsu looked again in the tombstone with a smile.

"Thank you Koushi for loving me and bringing little Koushi into my life. I will never forget you. We will never forget you. Someday I'm gonna bring him here too. See you next time. I love you Koushi." With that Tatsu stood up and the breeze seems to be hugging him and he smiled gratefully.

_"I love you Tatsu."_

Tatsu went home where his family and friends are waiting with warm hugs and smiles. Nothing can be greater than that. And in their next life he will meet Koushi again. It may not be on this life that they can be together but in the next one they will be happy.

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELIE: *dancing in joy* YEY!!!!! I'm done!!! FINALLY!!! I managed to make a complete multi-chapter story!!!! *grabs Suga and Daichi to join the victory dance*
> 
> Daichi: We look like idiots.
> 
> Suga: *whispers* Just let her be. She's happy. Do you have any one to thank for Author-san?
> 
> ELIE: RIGHT!! First of all thank you so much to those who stay tuned on this story. Thank you for giving this story a chance to bloom and supporting me all the way up to this point! Thank you to ImGrey because she's the one who motivated me to write this into a series and saw the potential this story has! *hugs and kisses* And also to those who always gives me feedback whenever I write a chapter (SugamamaMommshi, yvngpook, ADyingFlower and everyone else!!). I'm so happy to know you guys. ALSO to ALTO (acolyptic.tumblr.com) !!! Dear we've come to this point and I so love you for doing that art. Let's all thank my dear friend ALTO for that wonderful art that broke my heart when it popped up in my inbox. I really love it! It made me cry. Just thank you thank you and more thank you guys!!! *virtual hugs*
> 
> Suga: Some announcements you'd like to make??
> 
> ELIE: Now that this is done. DOES ANYONE WANT A HAPPY ENDING???? *grins* I wanna make one but only if other wants to!! Or I'll just leave it this way. And now I have another series in the making. It's DaiSuga once again!!! The title is "Apartment 143". I'm furnishing a few chapters to post. It's kind of a RomCom. I'm resting from angst for now. And feel free to check my other stories too!!!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me in my other accounts and just DM me if you need someone to fangirl over DaiSuga!!! Or you want to discuss some points in this story or some plots you're interested to see me write.. *winks*
> 
> twitter: @elie_df  
> tumblr: elie-df.tumblr.com  
> wattpad: @DahlinTakao  
> Instagram: elie_df
> 
> Daichi, Suga & ELIE: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!! Bye Bye!!!!


	13. SECRET LOVE - ALTERNATE HAPPY ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was supposed to be this way.
> 
> "I'm happy for you, Daichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! How long has it been? XD I'm really sorry for putting this up so late.
> 
> Here's the much awaited happy ending!! But before that.. let me explain a few things..
> 
> 1\. This one started when Daichi found Suga and Tatsu.
> 
> 2\. It was the same as the other ending up to the point where Daichi thrusted the knife into Tatsu and then Tatsu lost consciousness. After that part everything will be changed to suit the happy ending..
> 
> Now then...
> 
> Dozo!!
> 
> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

"I found you. I found you." He said with a crazy look in his eyes. "Now what should I do?"

Tatsu pushed Suga behind him protecting him. "Don't you dare get near him." Tatsu threatened that makes Daichi laugh. "How sweet Sensei! But.... KOUSHI IS MINE!!!" Daichi charged with a knife and Tatsu pushed Suga out of the way and anticipated the blow.

Luckily he managed to dodge his swing and avoided getting cut but he was not able to dodge Daichi's hard kick on his side and Tatsu stumbled down holding onto his side. "TATSU!!!" Suga shouted and was about run forward when Daichi was about to thrust his knife. He got hold of Daichi's arm where the knife is preventing him.

"Let go Koushi!!" He tried to budge Suga away but his hold onto his arm is tight. Daichi gathered all his strength and swings hard knocking Suga onto a tree, his back hitting it hard. He groaned as he slumped onto the ground and not moving.

"Koushi!!" Tatsu gasp as Daichi pulled him by his collar and slammed him hard onto a tree also. "Koushi will never be yours! You two will never be together! No one deserves to be with him! AND IF HE CAN'T BE MINE HE WILL NEVER BE ANYONE ELSE'S!!!!" With that Daichi thrusted the knife he held onto Tatsu's stomach and Tatsu's face twisted in pain as he felt the blood seeping out of him and Daichi twisting the knife making it more painful.

Daichi laugh as he pulled out the knife and throwing it aside as he let go of his hold on Tatsu who slumped into the ground, his blood flowing out soaking his shirt. He took the gun that was tucked behind him aiming it towards Tatsu's head.

Tatsu at that moment feels numb. It seems that the wound is big and he had lost too much blood. _'Koushi. I need to help Koushi. I need to help him and keep him safe.' But even at that state all Tatsu is thinking about is Koushi's well-being. Will they make it out of here alive? 'Sorry Koushi. I'm sorry I can't protect you. Sorry for being so weak. Sorry that I was not able to make our dreams come true. Sorry if I won't be able to propose to you like how I planned to do on our anniversary. I love you Koushi. Please be safe.'_ He thought lastly as he was consumed by darkness.

 _'No... No...'_ Suga look helplessly as Daichi pulled the gun and aimed it to Tatsu. But what frustrates him the most is that he can't do anything. His body won't move. _'Move! Legs! Move! Why? Why won't you move? I can't... I can't lose Tatsu... I can't... Please... someone.. anyone...'_

"TATTSUUUUU!!!"

BANG!

Suga's eyes widen when he heard the gun fired but then maybe it is also because of what happened next.

Daichi turn around, his eyes unfocused as he looks at a certain direction. "You..." Daichi said as he slumped on the ground next to Tatsu.

Suga followed his gaze and saw Iwaizumi his gun still pointed at Daichi's direction with a few smokes coming from it. "This is the end Sawamura." He said and Suga's tears flowed on its own as he sob thankfully.

When Daichi was about to shoot Tatsu, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Tsukishima just came in time to stop Daichi. It was Iwaizumi who pulled the trigger and shot Daichi before he can kill Tatsu on the process.

Tsukishima immediately came over Suga's side to help him up and albeit wobly Suga was able to stand. He murmured a small thanks then with Tsukishima's help he walk towards where Tatsu is lying.

"Tatsu... Tatsu... Tatsuhisa... wake up please..." Suga said as he cradle Tatsu on his lap. He can hear Kuroo saying something but nothing seems to process on his mind aside from the fact that Tatsu got hurt because of him and he does not know what he will do if he loses Tatsu too.

"K-koushi..."

Suga looked up when he heard his name called so softly and he was shock to see warm brown eyes looking at him the same way Daichi would before all this madness started.

"Daichi..." he sobbed when Daichi smiled at him.

"You... you really... l-love him??.." Daichi asked as he coughed out blood. He can feel his body getting heavier and heavier.

Suga's tears flowed as Daichi asked him. Although it pains him so much he nodded his head in affirmation.

"Is.. that so..." Daichi said with resignation in his voice.

"C-can... I ask you something... before... I... die?" Daichi asked as he extended his hand towards Suga.

"Can I... hold your hand?... before I die..."

Suga nodded his head and got hold of Daichi's hand, squeezing it. "No... Daichi.. don't say that... "

"I'm sorry... Koushi, I... caused you... too much grief... I'm sorry... to make you... unhappy... will you... will you.. forgive me?" Daichi managed to wheeze out as he look at Suga.

Suga's cries got more louder when Daichi said those words.

Why? Why does it have to be this way? This isn't the love they imagined in the first place.

"I.. I forgive you Daichi..."

"Still so kind.. Koushi...  You're still... so kind.. You're in good hands now... right?" Daichi asked as he look towards the man lying on Suga's lap.

"Yes. Yes I am." Suga replied as Daichi squeezed his hand.

"That's... good to hear... I... I love you.. Koushi... but I know... you're not in love... with me anymore... Be happy... Koushi..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I love you too Daichi...Rest in peace now."

And as the hand holding Suga slackened Suga knows as he looks at Daichi's peaceful face with his eyes closed that his words where heard  before the other man passed away.

He didn't let go of Daichi's hand even as he hug Tatsu and saw the arriving paramedics.

Finally.

After a lot of pain and suffering.

It had come to an end.

**~~~ Years Later ~~~**

Suga was doing some last preparations for dinner when a certain noise caught his attention. He turn around and saw his son standing hesitantly in the kitchen door.

"Dad?" The boy said hesitantly scratching at the back of his head and looking anywhere else except for Suga. Suga puts down the ladle he's holding and gave his son his attention he can't help but smile as the boy in front of him flushes awkwardly.

"What's wrong Daichi?"

Yes you heard that right. After that incident years ago that ended with Daichi's death Suga and Tatsu was able to live a normal life once again. Tatsu still works as a pediatrician and Suga starts working in a day care center nearby. A year after the incident Tatsu proposed to Suga and they got married. 

They planned to adopt two years after their marriage but it came too soon than they expected. 

On the third year of Daichi's death anniversary (Tatsu and Suga agreed together that they should always pay respect to Daichi so they always visit Daichi's grave although it was hard for them for the first time but they got by in the end) on the way to the graveyard Tatsu was called for an emergency.

An accident happened and they were short on staff. Tatsu came back with Suga because the silver haired man insisted that he wanted to help too. 

The hospital was in a chaos with many people running around. Tatsu left Suga's side immediately to prepare and Suga wonders around looking for ways he could help since he was already known in the hospital. 

Amidst the chaos Suga's attention was caught by a dark-haired boy sitting quietly and alone. Immediately Suga came to him and talked to him. He was shock when the boy said that his name is Daichi and he was only three years old. When he asked where his parents are the boy just got quiet and Suga didn't pushed further. He then asked a nearby nurse where the parents are and then Suga was informed that the boy's parents are involved in the accident and that it does not seem good.

That time Suga stayed by the little boy's side, holding his hand and making small talks to lighten up the atmosphere. Children at those age should never be burdened by such big news so as much as possible Suga tries to keep the boy's attention from the chaos happening and that's how Tatsu found the two of them, laughing and giggling at each other.

Tatsu was shock also when he heard about the boys name but he smiled at the little boy and both of them played with him for a while. But then one of the doctors came to them and informed them that the boys parents passed away. They are already trying to contact the immediate relatives of the boy.

It was hard informing the little Daichi about the news of his parents death but Tatsu took over it. It seems that Daichi is a smart boy and he understands when Tatsu said that his parents is in heaven already. He asked if he can still see them but when Tatsu shook his head he cried quietly and Suga took over and let the little boy hug him as he cry. 

They felt pity for him. At such a young age he already lost both his parents. And then another problem came when they were informed that the little boy have no relatives. Suga felt sad for the boy and offered to shelter him while no relatives came up to get him. Of course Tatsu agreed with it though it was a sudden. That night they let the little boy sleep in between them and at that moment as Tatsu looks at the sleeping face of Suga and the boy he came to an epiphany that this is what's been missing in their lives.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months but no relatives came looking for little Daichi but it seems the boy does not seem to mind any of it and was just continuing the day like nothing traumatic happened. Well it might also be because Tatsu and Suga and their friends are doing a good job on making the little boy happy. He's like a ball of sunshine that had come into their lives and they were so thankful that they got a chance like this. 

One day Tatsu came home with a wide smile. It's their anniversary and he brought home a surprise. There on his hands are papers. Adoption papers. Though the whole process is a pain involving a lot of paper works and their privacy getting invaded, all of it is worth it when the adoption papers got approved and little Daichi is now a part of their family.

Family life for them is a mixture of ups and downs. No family is perfect anyway but even with the odds they are able to overcome it. 

And now the little boy that they had adopted to be their family is now a fine young man in his last year of high school and is now standing awkwardly in their kitchen.

"What is it Daichi? Is something the matter?" Suga asked once again and after blushing so much he was able to utter something out. "Uhm... you see... uhm.. tonight... I... invitedmyboyfriendover..." He finished in a rush.

And Suga being the ever loving Dad that he is decided to tease his son a little. "What did you say? Please say it slowly dear. I was not able to get what you said." 

"I invited my boyfriend to have dinner with us tonight!" Daichi said loudly and slowly.

"WHAT??!!!" 

Daichi look behind him and his eyes widened in horror when he saw his other father gawking there. "Otou-san!" 

Suga chuckles at the scene before him and let it unfold as Tatsu grilled their son excitedly.

"You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? Is he older than you or younger than you? Is he more cuter than your Dad? Or maybe someone like me? Are you sure he is nice? Is he--"

"OTOU-SAN!!!" Daichi shouted his face burning red from embarrassment.

"This is why I don't tell you anything." Daichi pouted and the same pout was reflected by Tatsu. The two are now standing in front of each other and having a staring contest and Suga decided to intervene once again.

He walk over to them and pats Daichi on the back. "hey... hey... let's just wait for him to come. What time will he come?" Suga asked his son. "Oh. He said he--"

But Daichi was cut off when the doorbell rang and it was funny to see Daichi and Tatsu racing towards the door with yells like children. Suga chuckled it always make him happy that no matter how much banter they have Tatsu and their son Daichi are always getting along well  together. Tatsu is a good father. Suga was happy that they manage to raise Daichi just right since both of them are worried that they might mess up this family thing.

When Suga came into the living room he was greeted by a cute young man with light brown hair and was just about Daichi's shoulder in height. But when the young man smiled that's when Suga realized what really captivated his son.

"Hello. I'm Suzuki Koushi. Daichi's other father. It's nice to meet you." 

Suga introduced himself as Tatsu stood by his side. "Let's have dinner then." He said after the introductions. 

And as Suga look at the young couple he can't help but say, "I'm happy for you Daichi." 

Tatsu looks at Suga when he said that and smiled. He can feel that that sentence is not only directed to their son but also to another man who shares the same name. 

Maybe, Tatsu thought, it was always meant to be this way from the very beginning.

**~~~~~THE END~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOSH!!!! The happy ending is done... I'm crying... T___T I'm happy that I manage to push this out. Once again thank you to all the people who have been waiting so much for this to come out. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it turn out as rush. But I hope you guys liked this one. 
> 
> Thank you so much!!! 
> 
> With lots of love
> 
> ELIE


End file.
